Hunters of the Night
by SPQR Beast
Summary: Percy is born a son of Hades, raised by Poseidon and blessed by Zeus. Deceived by women all his life, he pairs up with Nico, Jason and Leo to raise a class of male warriors, never to be tricked by women, and to be forever strong. But will there be a spark between Percy and a certain Goddess? AU, Slightly OOC. There are OCs in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be my first fan fiction (and probably only) that I plan on writing. It is going to have aspects of all the best Percy Jackson fan fiction out there and a few from the original book. It maybe a little OOC but please do inform me if such a thing happens. This story can be considered an AU but it takes place before the Titan war but has an immediate time skip to post second giant war period. Percy x Artemis. Please review! And don't flame … I'm only 13 so I am not a very good writer at all. Just doing this for fun before House of Hades comes out. This story is going to be pretty long as well. Without further ado, here you go, my first chapter**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_3__rd__ person_

It was a cold stormy winter night at a beach in New York. Percy didn't know where he was going but he knew he just had to run away. Anywhere was okay as long as it was far from that wretched place he called home. His mother was brutally murdered that night when he was just a mere 5 year old kid by his step father, Gabe Ugliano. Gabe had tried to attack Percy because he was not willing to give his step father the money he earned working at a small candy shop with his mother. His mother tried to protect him but to no avail. She was assaulted by Gabe and in the end, killed.

Percy shook the thoughts out of his mind. He had been on the run for 6 months now. He had no place in his heart for self-pity or mercy. He was labelled a "troubled child" by society for stealing food and money. Sometimes Percy just wished he could have had a family that cared for him. It was all that he had ever wanted. He heard stories from his mother about his father. "He was a very attractive man," his mother used to say. He had an appeal that no one else had. He was mysterious and yet beautiful in a way that could not be described. But his father had supposedly met with an accident when Percy was born. He never got to meet his dad.

But yet he shared one thing with his father, and those were his eyes. They were a pure, dark obsidian black just like his father's. It was one of the things that caught his mother's eyes. Now Percy just wished he had his father here. Maybe things could have turned out differently, maybe he could have been living in a big mansion with his mother. Maybe he could have gone to a nice private school and actually have friends? From what he heard, his father was quite rich.

"SCREECH!" Percy was shook out of his thoughts as he saw a huge creature swinging down towards him. It was weird because it had the head and torso of a woman but the rest of its body was like a bird. Percy had been meeting weird creatures like these on his run. He didn't know what they were but all he needed to know was that they were after him, and they weren't very friendly. The bird-like creature started closing the distance between them fast. With nowhere to hide, Percy jumped into the ocean. A wave of feelings coursed through him the moment he touched the water (A/N: Intended Pun). He had no purpose or reason to live anymore, he just wanted to drown there and then in the ocean, maybe just get eaten by a sea creature or that weird bird. He remembered something that had always stayed in his mind, something that he never heard anyone say but had it there inside his brain all along; _Life is only worth living if you have something or someone to die for_. He definitely didn't have anything or anyone worth dying for, so it was perfectly fine for him to pass away. He slowly started to sink deeper in the ocean. He could see the oversized bird fly away but he didn't bother coming up anymore. All he wanted to do was die. Maybe he could meet his father up in heaven? See his mother again?

Suddenly, Percy felt something nudge him. He spun to see a tiny baby shark. For some reason, he was not afraid. The shark seemed to be whispering to him, as if telling him to stay alive because there were things worth fighting for out there. Percy felt a warm sensation upon seeing this little shark. Something had clicked in him and he felt a new surge of resolve to live. This mysterious shark intrigued him. "Something is wrong here…" Percy thought to himself. First of all, why didn't he run out of air yet? It felt as if he was still breathing. Why wasn't the shark attacking him? And since when did sharks even appear of the coast of a New York beach?

He felt a nudge again.

Percy just stared at the baby shark. It seemed to be signaling him to do something. It was as if the shark was asking him to follow it. Percy had a lot of questions in his mind, but he knew that rather than just try to kill himself maybe he should follow the shark. He clung on the shark's body. Despite it being a baby, the shark was still well above Percy in size. Immediately the shark zoomed into the ocean, far away from land. Percy wanted to scream out of fear but not a sound came from his mouth. He couldn't do anything but let the shark carry him wherever it wanted to. He could feel the water pressure around him tighten and increase. He realized that they were going down, deeper into the ocean.

Percy wanted to leave the shark and swim far away from all this nonsense that was going on. But somehow he knew the reason he was still breathing underwater was because of the shark. If he let go, he would probably be crushed by the pressure of the water before drowning anyway.

* * *

_10 Minutes later…_

Lights glimmered in the distance. Percy wondered how there could be light so deep under the sea. In no time at all, a huge city started to form before him. It was beautiful, so much that Percy couldn't describe it in words. It took his breath away. Deep under the ocean lied a city? Everything about it felt strange. Though he was just a 5 year old kid, Percy knew a lot about the world and things around him. He had heard legends of a lost city that sunk underneath the ocean. Its name was Atlantis.

The shark sped up and crossed a gate into the city. Percy saw wonderful things that he would never have believed he would see in a lifetime. There were beautiful houses made of corals all around him. Mermaids and Mermen swam past them staring curiously at Percy. He started to feel self-conscious. The last 6 months of being deemed an outcast flooded his mind. But again, strangely, he felt that things were going to change. Something new was going to happen.

Percy bent down to look at the shark carrying him. They had probably travelled a mile now and he couldn't feel it slowing down in anyway. It seemed to be a strong little fella to Percy. He felt an urge to pet the shark, so he did. A playful growl escaped the shark. Percy smiled to himself as the shark carried on swimming. How nice life would have been if he had had a friend like the little shark with him during his younger days.

As time slowly passed by, a huge palace loomed in the distance. It was breathtaking… Percy couldn't help but gape in awe at its beauty. Its sheer size was enough to make the White House look like a shack. There were rows of mermen at the entrance, guarding the palace. They glared suspiciously at Percy but dare not say a word upon seeing the shark. Percy started to get the feeling that this baby shark was more than what met the eye. Soon enough, the duo entered the palace. The palace was no less magnificent on the inside than on the outside. Huge tapestry covered the walls filled with battles of a bearded man with a trident. He seemed somewhat familiar to Percy… like Percy had heard stories of such a man.

Percy couldn't wait to meet this mysterious bearded man. By the looks of it this man wanted to meet him as well. If not, then why would he send a cute baby shark to fetch him?

"Ah and here comes my favorite shark," a deep voice bellowed. Percy looked up to see the very man in the tapestries. He wore a Navy blue Hawaiian Shirt dotted with sea shells and had khaki shorts. He had a long smooth beard running down the length of his chin. He grinned at the shark. "Hello there, Percy," the man said. Percy was surprised by the tone of his voice. It filled his heart with a sensation of warmth. For a second he almost felt as if the man were his father. But then again his father was dead.

"I see you had a rough day eh?" the man said. Percy nodded his head slowly, still wary of this strange man.

"My name is Poseidon, God of the Seas."

Percy face had shock written all over it. He was right all along. This was the palace of Poseidon, in the lost city of Atlantis in Greek mythology. But how? These gods didn't really exist did they? But then that would mean the mermaids and mermen he saw didn't exist either. All this was confusing, and Percy's 5 year old mind couldn't handle it all.

Poseidon smiled warmly at Percy. "It may come as a shock to you young one, but yes, we Greek gods do exist and we have been ruling for over a millennia." With this, Poseidon went on to explain everything about Gods and the Greek mythology.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

"So what you're saying is that I am a Greek Demigod?" Percy asked. Poseidon nodded his head and said, "Yes, and one of the big three I must add"

"So whose son am I?" Percy questioned. Poseidon looked a bit hesitant to reply. Percy started to think that it was a mistake to ask. "Um… well….Hades..." he replied. Unlike what most people would have thought, Percy wasn't shocked or scared that he was a son of the King of the Underworld. He always had a notion that he was different from other kids and he was just glad to finally know who his father was, good or bad.

"Why did you bring me here then? Was it just to tell me about myself?" Percy asked again. This time, Poseidon had sighed. "Quite the asker aren't you?" He said. Percy blushed realizing that he was tormenting Poseidon with questions. "Why not we settle for a meal first before more questions eh? I can sense that you haven't had a good one in ages." Percy grinned sheepishly.

After a good, long and hearty meal, Percy returned to Poseidon's palace full of questions that were yet to be answered. It was then that a blue-skinned merman entered the court. He held a trident similar to Poseidon's and in many ways resembled him. From the tales that Poseidon had told Percy, he could guess that this was Triton, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite.

Triton glared at Percy and muttered something. Though he was standing a good 20 meters away, Percy could hear him say, "Demigod scum". Triton walked toward Percy. "Where is my father?" he spat. Percy could see why Poseidon said that Triton was rather hostile. It was obvious that he was not in a good mood. "He went to handle a few things. He said he would be here in a minute." Percy replied politely. Triton nodded his head and left silently. Percy walked around the court room admiring every aspect of it while waiting for Poseidon to return. He wondered how long it had taken Poseidon to build a palace so huge. Just as Percy was about to drown in his thoughts, Poseidon returned looking quite worried.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" Percy asked, grinning at the fact that he finally had someone he could call family.

Poseidon returned the smile at being called 'Uncle'. But it turned into a frown almost immediately. "Well Percy as much as I hate to break it to you, there has been a prophecy given by the Oracle of Delphi and it centers on you."

Percy looked quite shocked. He had just started getting used to this world of myth and mystery and he had to face a prophecy.

"Well what does it say then, Uncle?"

Poseidon repeated the prophecy word after word. It went something like this.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

Poseidon finished staring at Percy, awaiting his reaction. Percy was unnerved by the lines of the prophecy. _Reach sixteen against all ODDS? _Was that supposed to mean that he wasn't meant to reach 16?_ See the world in ENDLESS sleep? Hero's soul, cursed blade shall REAP? _This prophecy was sounding worse and worse by the minute. Percy sighed and mustering up his will and replied, "So what can we do?"

Poseidon let out a deep sigh. "I was worried that you would run away from the prophecy. I mean you are only 5 but it seems I was wrong. I like you little hero." Percy smiled at Poseidon's words. "Come forth Perseus." Poseidon said. Percy eyed him curiously before stepping forward. He didn't know why but he knelt in front of his Uncle. Poseidon muttered a few words in Ancient Greek before Percy's body began to glow. Percy could feel a surge of power and strength in his body. He looked up at his uncle wide-eyed. His uncle had blessed him with the powers of the sea.

Poseidon winked at Percy and began, "Well you see Percy, I think that you would be in need of some serious training so I thought why not I train you? I know that it would not be possible for you to visit your father anytime soon and I was um… wondering if you would… well you see you are like the son I never had and I have come to take a liking to you so…"

Percy was grinning from ear to ear. "Of course, 'FATHER', I would love to," Percy replied. This time Poseidon was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Percy. You made this a lot easier for me. I always wanted a son like you," Poseidon said. "And I have always wanted a father like you!" Percy said and with tears brimming in his eyes, he ran to Poseidon and gave him a big hug. "BUT… FIRST I demand that some basic questions be answered." Percy said anticipating Poseidon's reaction. He nodded his head signalling to Percy to continue. "How do you know my name and how did you know where I was" Percy stuttered.

Poseidon laughed before saying, "I am a god Percy, I know things like these. I can sense whoever crosses my domain. I knew you the moment you fell into the water. All I had to do was send Rex after you."

Percy smiled to himself. He had found a new friend. His name was Rex.

**A/N : Ok so I'm really sorry guys because this chapter I felt was kind of cheesy and I'm really not a good writer. My main purpose for writing this story was to just share this storyline I thought of. It may be quite a long story stay tuned! Please review! The more the reviews the faster I will write. Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey there again guys! Well I seem to have a lot of free time so I am going to post my second chapter here. I would like to thank my first reviewer bou0010 for being there for me and being my first reviewer and all that sappy stuff. So without further ado, here is chapter 2**

_From Chapter 1_

_Poseidon winked at Percy and began, "Well you see Percy, I think that you would be in need of some serious training so I thought why not I train you? I know that it would not be possible for you to visit your father anytime soon and I was um… wondering if you would… well you see you are like the son I never had and I have come to take a liking to you so…"_

_Percy was grinning from ear to ear. "Of course, 'FATHER', I would love to," Percy replied. This time Poseidon was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Percy. You made this a lot easier for me. I always wanted a son like you," Poseidon said. "And I have always wanted a father like you!" Percy said and with tears brimming in his eyes, he ran to Poseidon and gave him a big hug. "BUT… first I DEMAND that some basic questions be answered." Percy said anticipating Poseidon's reaction. He nodded his head to continue. "How do you know my name and how did you know where I was" Percy stuttered. _

_Poseidon laughed before saying, "I am a god Percy, I know things like these. I can sense whoever crosses my domain. I knew you the moment you fell into the water. All I had to do was send Rex after you."_

_I found a new friend. His name was Rex_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Return of the Warrior (1)**

Percy's POV

It had been 7 years since that fateful day when I met my 'Father'. He was not related to me by blood but nonetheless he was the father that I never had. He raised me from the bottom up and I would be grateful to him for that. He taught me everything a warrior would need to be taught. Swordsmanship, Archery and even how to control the abilities he bestowed onto me. I was taken into his army as a soldier and he left me to climb the ranks on my own. I fought, laughed and cried with my fellow soldiers and even though I was the only non-merman in the squad, they treated me all the same. 7 years later, I stood as the commander of my squadron and that was quite a feat for a non-merman of only 12 years of age. Most of the members in the squadron had at least served 20 years in the army.

"Son, come over here for a second will you?" My father's voice rang through the court.

"Yes Father," I replied, walking over to him and kneeling down.

"Please don't kneel before me, Percy. You are my son and I consider you an equal. I am not one for formalities. Rise my boy," My father said. I smiled. I never stopped doing that in the presence of my father because I couldn't help but respect him for everything he had done for me. Kneeling before him was the least I could do.

My father's face immediately darkened, however. The only time when this had happened was when he told me my real father was Hades, 7 years ago and when I had pranked another one of my squadrons in the legion, receiving a ban from the legion for 2 months. "Son… I have received a request… from your father…" I went silent. He was referring to Hades. Never had I ever seen him so solemn, but I was prepared. "He wishes to see you… and take you under his wing for the next 4 years. He would completely understand if you don't want to because you don't have to-"

I cut him off. I knew where he was going at with this conversation but I anticipated this day. I had rehearsed the lines over and over again if this were to ever come. "Its ok father. It does not pain me to go to him. I am not filled with resentment at him either. I want to meet my real father. I want to see him at least. I want to know who he is. I want to know how he is. I do not mean any insult to you, father, but I think it is only right that I go back to him." I choked at the last part. I hadn't expected this but my emotions were overtaking me. Poseidon looked at me sadly. As much as he wanted, he could not keep me with him forever. He had to leave me to the fates someday.

I looked into his eyes as tears involuntarily flowed. I ran forward and hugged him. This was completely out of the act. I was never supposed to do this. Curse my emotions. They made everything so awkward. He held me in a tight embrace for quite a while before letting go of me. "Percy… Just remember that I have and will not ever stop loving you. I-I just want you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy, you do it...son…" He stressed on the last part. A certain joy welled up in me. I could not have been more honored to be regarded as his 'son'. I had in fact, expected him to be angry that I wanted to leave him for Hades but he seemed to understand.

I rose and stared up at the ceiling. I held back more tears from flowing. "Tha-Thank you father. I will take my leave now." I immediately turned around and exited before he could say a word. I was getting too emotional. Any longer and I would have started weeping again. Unknowingly I had reached the gates of the palace while my father's words were still ringing in my mind. As I walked outside, I was greeted by my fellow friend, Rex. He was a male great white shark. He and I had come to a friendship when we first met off a coast in New York. He brought me to Poseidon that day 7 years ago and now he was here to drop me off at the gate to the Underworld. It only seemed right that he would do it. He had become my best friend throughout my course of stay here at Poseidon's palace.

"GRRR," a low growl escaped from Rex. I smiled sadly and climbed onto him. He was still a lot bigger than me in all dimensions and he had grown to be quite the man, or rather, shark. He led a pack and well I guess you could say that he had found a mate as well. He brought me to my bunk at the army camp to pack my things first.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

I was all set and ready to go. I took one last look at my bunker before heading out.

What was there truly shocked me.

The entire legion was standing in front of me, waving goodbye.

After a while, I spotted the little beast at the back of the crowd. I knew it… He had rounded up the legionnaires to say goodbye to me. I kept my emotions bottled up and I saluted them. As much as I wanted to pour out my feelings to the soldiers, this was not the way of the legion. Soldiers were expected to be strong at heart. I whistled for Rex to come. I smiled at him and patted his head before muttering a silent "Thank you". He didn't know how much his tiny act meant to me.

* * *

Rex's POV

_Grrrr. I saw Percy standing at the gates of the palace. I had come to fetch him to Uncle Hades' place. Yes, hard to believe for most people but I am a Son of Poseidon as well and that makes Hades my Uncle. I was saddened by the look in his eyes. He was determined to meet his real father whom I was sure was not going to be nice as Poseidon. Why couldn't he just stay here? It was so much better for us but it was his choice and I would do anything to keep my brother happy. After all, he was the one who led the squadron that rescued my family from the pod of Giant Squids. Those squids weren't very diplomatic in territorial disputes._

_Percy climbed onto my back and gave me a soothing pat. I always loved it when he did that. I decided to go to his bunk in the legionnaire before going to Uncle's place. At least I would allow him to pack a few stuff. As he entered the bunk and left me waiting patiently outside, a little plan popped up in my mind. I crept into each bunk and growled really loudly. It was rather late and most of the groggy soldiers woke up confused, coming out to see what was going on. A few caught on, remembering Percy was about to leave and spread the message around. Poseidon had already told the legion of Hades' message so they knew that Percy was going to leave._

_I silently smiled to myself **(A/N: Sharks can't smile can they?)**. The moment Percy left his bunk, he was greeted by all 10,000 soldiers who erupted in cheers. I could almost see the tears in his eyes. He whistled for me. I knew he didn't want to cry in front of the whole legion so I quickly swam to his side._

_He climbed on and I swear I heard him mutter "Thank you". I was grinning inside. I mean hey… what are brothers for? _

_We swam in a rather awkward silence for about 20 minutes. I caught him muttering a few words about "women" and "hell" every now and then. I could pretty much link the two words already. Amphitrite, my step mother wasn't very nice to Percy. She hated the fact that my father doted on Percy more than he had ever done on Triton. I couldn't help but see why. I mean Triton was cold and hostile and there were a lot of really bad attitude problems he had in him whereas Percy was almost the complete opposite. He was fun, caring and an absolutely lovable child. To everyone except Amphitrite at least. She took pleasure in torturing him every second that Poseidon was away doing some form of work. Thankfully, there weren't a lot of times when Poseidon wasn't keeping watch on Percy._

_Then there came Ariel **(A/N: sorry guys but because of a lack for a better name I just stole the little mermaid's name XD)**. Well she was the first person Percy had ever liked. He had a secret crush on her but all she did was take advantage of him. She would just act all sweet in front of him so that her family could be rewarded by Poseidon. Well Poseidon wanted his son to be happy and he could see that Percy liked the cunning mermaid so he sent gifts to their family for the daughter because she was Percy's favorite. But then it all went downhill when Percy saw her going out with another merman. He was heartbroken but he couldn't do anything about it. He never did declare his love for her so he couldn't expect her to love him back. But it was obvious that he felt cheated. He was never on good terms with women. If there were women at Hades' palace I could tell that the place would be a living hell for Percy _**(A/N: Hah… Dat Pun)**

_As we both drowned in our own thoughts, we managed to reach a coast somewhere along Los Angeles. I said my goodbyes to him and nudged him gently. He smiled sadly and whispered, "I'll miss you… Brother" I growled once more to show my consent before swimming back. I just hoped my brother would be happy in that creepy place. If Hades ever hurt my brother, he was going to get a taste of his own medicine. That's right… Hell. Poseidon would never forgive him. He'd chase Hades to the ends of the earth and torture him slowly for hurting Percy. "Stay safe Brother," I thought as I slowly swam back to Atlantis._

* * *

Percy's POV

I walked out of the ocean, onto the beach. It was deserted which was hard to believe for a coast on Los Angeles, the city that never sleeps. It took me a while but I spotted the city lights in the distance. I quickened my pace. I was rather excited because I was finally back in the mortal world. My life had been quite weird if you look at it… I mean I spent 5 years in the mortal world and 7 years in Atlantis, a city that was apparently not supposed to exist. Most people would find that amusing. As I walked across the city, I was amazed at how much the mortal world had changed. The last time I was here was when my Uncle, Gabe, went on a casino trip. I had come along with him when he told me it was going to be fun. It never was… Back then there weren't as many people here and the Casinos weren't as extravagant.

But here I stood staring at around 10 to 11 humongous Casinos all on a stretch of land. There were so many slot machines I could have sworn there was one for every family living in New York here. Neon lights flashed everywhere. A huge "Welcome to Los Angeles" sign stood at the entrance of the city. It was somewhere around here that the gates to the Underworld was. I wondered how I would get there.

I strolled casually, inhaling the sights and sounds of the city. The mortal world almost rivalled Atlantis in terms of wonders, which was hard to believe considering how ignorant humans were to the mythical world. A huge Lamborghini passed by as I walked along the street. "Wow at least humans had one thing they could show to rival the Chariots at Atlantis." I muttered under my breath.

Unknowingly, I had walked so far, that I reached a huge Hollywood sign. There was something strange about it that attracted me towards it. I climbed the hill and poked around the sign. Around the huge "H" letter, I saw a few Greek words. I knew it. I had reached the entrance. The entrance… to the Underworld

* * *

After a few minutes of fumbling around and chanting the letters, the ground under me caved in. I let out a surprised gasp. I didn't expect my entrance to the Underworld to be like this. But it didn't really matter because I couldn't contain the excitement of meeting my real father. A mysterious hooded man stood in front of me. He didn't move an inch. I was starting to think he was a statue when I heard him say, "This is not the entrance, young one. The entrance is in DOA Studios located on the beach you arrived on."

I grunted. So I came all the way here just to be told by some statue that the entrance was where I came from. "Give him the Drachma, Percy." I looked around me. Where did the voice come from? It sounded like Poseidon. Was he here? "Percy I am in your head. Stop looking around and give him the Drachma." The voice echoed. I silently muttered a thank you and fished around in my pocket for the bag of Drachma that Poseidon gave me. I always wondered why he gave it to me. Back at Atlantis we used Sand dollars and never needed Drachmas.

But nevertheless I handed the statue-like man the bag. He eyed me curiously before opening the bag. The coins clattered on the cold ground. I could see a smile creep on his face. "Right this way, Sir." He said, gesturing to an old wooden boat. I climbed on without a word.

In no time at all, we were moving towards the Underworld on a mysterious river. It was littered with broken toys and shattered displays. Torn diplomas floated casually. The river was pitch black and voices of the dead broke the silence. I shivered involuntarily. "Ah yes, the River Styx. As enchanting as always to first timers." The man said. I glanced at him trying to figure him out. I was wary of this man. Who was he? And what was with this creepy river. It almost seemed like it was made out of the essence of hatred, darkness, terror and fear. It didn't seem like a river in any way.

"My name is Charon," The man said, as if reading my thoughts. "My body lies at the proper entrance to the Underworld, at DOA studios but my split personality lies here at the alternate entrance. I do like swindling people of money to enter through this gate. They dead don't have to wait in long queues to get into the Underworld through this gate. But it is at quite a price as you can see, Sir."

I nodded my head. "My name is Percy, Son of Hades and adopted Son of Poseidon." Charon gave me an amused expression before nodding and focusing on steering the boat again. As we drifted through the Underworld, I pondered on what to say to my father. I had never met him my entire life. I had no doubt that our conversation would be awkward. I remained silent throughout the journey, anticipating my father's reaction upon seeing me.

It took a while but in the end we reached father's kingdom. It was everything I expected it to be. Maybe even more. It was a lot smaller than Atlantis but was no less amazing. It was beautiful in its own dark and mysterious way. The Underworld was adorned with gems of all sort, from diamonds to rubies and emeralds. It was pitch black almost as if it was sucking the light out of the surroundings. If there was such a thing I would describe it as "Darker than black". Three winged demons flew around my father's palace in the distance. I recognized them as the Three Furies, the Three Goddesses of Pain. Serpents entwined their waists and their eyes dripped with blood. They were horrendous… truly befitting of their title.

But before I could even reach the palace, I saw a huge line. It was a queue of dead souls. They were confronted by a skeleton in a tattered guard uniform who scanned them to see if they were dead, which seemed like a rather silly thing to me. I mean no living soul in their right mind would want to come to this place but still, precautions are necessary. I shivered at the thought of having to go through this if I ever died. Charon walked forward fearlessly, past the guard. I trailed rather close behind him. I definitely didn't want to get lost here. As I passed the guard, his eyes widened and he bowed at me. "I could get used to this…" I thought to myself as I gestured for the skeleton to rise. He nodded his head before resuming his duties. I was beginning to enjoy the silent language of this place.

It wasn't long before I noticed the presence of a huge beast. My heart skipped a beat as a deep growl emanated from the darkness. I craned my neck up to see a Three-Headed Hellhound glare at me. Its eyes were bloodshot and its fangs were the size of lamp posts. I flinched at the thought of this creature coming near me. It definitely wasn't a very nice hellhound. Charon signaled for me to stand beside him. As I walked up, I heard a whimper escape from the Hellhound. "This is Cerberus," Charon began. "It feeds on the soul of any living creature that escapes the guards. It is the mighty guardian of the Underworld. Do not worry though, it is a complete sweetheart to Hades and his children."

I glanced at Cerberus. He wagged his tail playfully and eyed me curiously. A guard walked by him and Cerberus' paw accidentally smacked the guard. The guard flew around 20 feet before crashing into a wall. The Guardian of the Underworld spun to see where the guard flew off to and his tail smacked another row of guards causing them to fly in all directions. I stifled a laugh at the Hellhound's antics. He immediately turned at stared at me. His head was tilted as if he was trying to figure out who I was. He definitely had good ears if he could hear my stifled laugh.

"Hey there, Boy! Come here." I said, louder than I wanted to. I don't know what overcame me. Maybe I had finally lost it. What was I trying to do, talking to a 15-foot monster that could kill me with just a swipe?

Cerberus bent down so he was at my eye level and then he did the most surprising thing.

He bowed. I was shocked.

"Hmm… seems like you have gained his respect. The only other man that Cerberus bows to is his father, Hades. Not bad young one." Charon said with a warm smile on his face.

I grinned and scratched the massive Hellhound's neck. If Hellhounds could smile I swear Cerberus was all smiles at that moment. He whimpered once more before standing on his rear legs, assuming a serious stance. "Let's go." Charon muttered. I nodded and followed silently, throwing one last glance at the Hellhound.

After a few minutes, we reached the gates of my father's palace. It was nothing grand or magnificent. They were just normal black iron gates. I realized how simple of a man my father was. He wasn't flashy like Poseidon was, not that I don't like Poseidon's palace, but I preferred the simplicity of my father's palace. Before I could even take a step, the Three Furies swung down from their perch atop the palace. "WHO DARES PASS HADES' DOMA-"Alecto, one of the Three Furies, paused half way through blasting my eardrums. She stared at me with surprise. All three sisters immediately bowed. "Sorry Lord Perseus, we have been expecting you." They said in unison. I flinched at the tone of their voice. It sound like a mix of many souls screaming for mercy. It was enough to make even the most veteran of warriors cower in fear.

Charon just glared at them before leading me to the doors of the palace. "This is where I stop young hero. I am not allowed to enter Hades' living quarters without his prior permission but a Son of the Underworld can. The doors are enchanted. Any soul, living or dead that touches it burns to the depths of Tartarus. The only thing that can touch it is someone acknowledged by Hades. His Children have his essence imbedded into their soul. They need no permission to enter." Charon said before vanishing into thin air.

I gulped before stepping forward.

I pushed the doors open.

Nothing happened… I heaved a sigh of relief.

The insides of my father's palace were much like Poseidon's. It was covered from head to toe with tapestries and there were many ornaments hanging loosely here and there. Surprisingly, the tapestries did not depict anything about my father. In fact they were filled with images of World War 1 and 2. There were images of the Civil War as well and dead corpses lying around. There was blood spilled over the battlefield in almost all the pictures. Actually, there was only one picture which did not have blood in it. I stared hard at it before realization struck me. That was a picture… of me in my father's arms. And my mother right next to him. Tears welled up in my eyes. My father had a tapestry of me and my mother. Maybe he did love us after all.

I walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey through the hallway. It was awkward looking at the pictures of death all around you while walking to your father, something that was supposed to be loving and happy. Finally, I reached my father's throne room. I let out a sigh before mustering up all my courage and pushing open the doors very slightly. I winced at my foolish action. I hadn't even knocked.

What greeted me was quite a shock, as expected if you didn't knock on the doors of a God's throne room. There was another man in the throne room and by the looks of it, he was receiving a direct punishment from the Lord of the Underworld himself. I quickly hid behind a small table lying next to the door.

"YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS!" My father bellowed. He started transforming.

Strangely I wasn't frightened at all by this. His body took on the form of a fiery ghoul. His eyes were pits of darkness with green flames dancing around where his orbs were supposed to be. His hands burned with a hellish fire and his voice sent chills down my spine. But thankfully, this barely lasted a second because the man instantly crumbled into golden dust upon witnessing my father's true form. They say that any creature that looks at a god when he/she takes his/her true form will face death worse than eternal torture; Tartarus. But only a few who have been blessed can witness a god's true form. I had a suspicion I was one of those few. It was magnificent really, to see a God's true form… it was frightening and yet awe-inspiring.

Just as the man vanished, my father turned to look at me dead in the eye. For a second I thought he had spotted me and was going to banish me to Tartarus as well for trying to spy on him but surprisingly, all he did was make the table vanish

It was awkward. Me standing in the middle of a throne room, just witnessing my father whom I've never seen my entire life, banish someone to Tartarus and then turn to stare at you.

"Um… Hey… Dad." I stuttered. I couldn't have felt more of a fool there and then. _Is this how you react when you see someone being banished to the deepest, darkest parts of hell, by a man who is supposedly your father? _I thought to myself. What came next, however, left me speechless.

My father's face broke into a grin and he tackled me in a bone-breaking embrace for about a minute.

"Ca-Can't bre-breathe…" I gasped.

My father immediately let go and stared at me, embarrassed. I'm telling you, you don't know how awkward it is to see a God stare at you like that. I mean he's stronger and more powerful than you and yet he acts embarrassed around you? I can see where I got my knack for reacting like a complete idot to events.

"Percy, you don't know how much it means to me that you came here! Oh gosh how I've missed you. And you've grown to quite the man under Poseidon haven't you?" And Hades went on and on ranting about how much he had missed me and everything about my family. He asked me a few personal questions before falling onto the topic of how Poseidon had been treating me. I could practically see the heat and rage rolling off his body when I said that he punished me severely for getting banned from the legion. But nonetheless, he was happy that I was willing to meet him.

Hades leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead after a long 'father-son' chat.

He whispered just 4 words in my ears before I started weeping; "I love you, Son"

**A/N: Ok so I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I went to review my first chapter and thanks to Lilac Demetrius, I spotted a few errors in my story. Just to clear some doubts, when Poseidon says "Son I never had", he means that Percy was the son he always envisioned he would have. Sure he had Triton but as you can see, Triton wasn't very likeable. And also, it was quite OOC to have Poseidon not immediately kill Percy for being a Son of Hades. In the original book, it is depicted that none of the gods had quite liked Hades and his children were treated almost just as badly. But like I said in my description, this story would be a bit OOC. If you don't like it then deal with it. I don't have all day to go on editing previous chapters.**

**Once again please review, follow, favorite etc… You guys don't know how much every review means to me. I take it upon myself to go through each and every single one. I promise you guys that this story will not disappoint. I plan on spanning it roughly 20 chapters or so... So do stay tuned for more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I don't have much to rant on here at my A/N. Just got a few books to recommend**

**1) Everlasting promises – Starblade 176 (go get a life if you haven't read this yet)**

**2) Forbidden Love – Lilac Demetrius**

**3) Son of Vesta – Pluto's Daughter 11**

**4) Perseus and the Monster Force – TheseusLives (seriously go read all the books from this guy he's amazing)**

**5) Queen's Champion – Anaklusmos14 (if you haven't read this, I'm speechless)**

**And also, I would like to thank all the support from the Fan Fiction community. At the time I am writing this I have about 31 followers which is amazing considering that I have only put up two chapters and it's been less than 3 days. So thanks to all you guys. As for the reviews, I will personally handle that at the A/N after this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I got carried away reading fan fiction from some other authors. Without further ado, here you go guys.**

* * *

_From Chapter 2_

"_Percy, you don't know how much it means to me that you came here! Oh gosh how I've missed you. And you've grown to quite the man under Poseidon haven't you?" And Hades went on and on ranting about how much he had missed me and everything about my family. He asked me a few personal questions before falling onto the topic of how Poseidon had been treating me. I could practically see the heat and rage rolling off his body when I said that he punished me severely for getting banned from the legion. But nonetheless, he was happy that I was willing to meet him._

_Hades leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead after a long 'father-son' chat._

_He whispered just 4 words in my ears before I started weeping; "I love you, Son"_

* * *

Chapter 3: Return of the Warrior (2)

3rd Person

It had been 4 years since Percy had met his Godly Parent. Hades had completely surpassed whatever Percy had expected a father to be. In those 4 years, Percy felt like he had had a father all his life. It was really nice knowing that you have someone who cares for you deeply. Percy had worked hard ever since he was brought to his father's care. He had trained with all the greatest heroes to ever live such as Achilles, Theseus, Jason (from the Argonauts) and the Original Perseus as well. The original Perseus had taken quite a liking to Percy because in many ways, both were similar. They had the same wits and humor, and they had the same knack for inviting trouble.

A Metallic clang could be heard on the cold ground of the cavern as Achilles disarmed Percy.

"Don't lose your grip on your weapon, Percy. It is your sole chance at survival in a battle. Without your sword you are incapable of even possibly touching a Titan. Always keep that in mind." Achilles' words echoed in the empty cavern as he battled Percy. Achilles swung his sword in a downward arc at an incredible speed, creating a 'whoosh' sound. Percy anticipated the strike and quickly rolled to his left just in time as the sword struck the ground where he once stood.

He grabbed the weapon that Achilles had disarmed just a second ago

In Percy's hand, gleamed Reaper, his Scythe. It was given to him by Achilles on his 15th birthday crafted from a Dragon's tooth and infused with Stygian Iron. Any presence deemed as hostile by the wielder would burn at a touch of the Scythe. It carried immense power within it but was almost just as hard to wield because the Scythe had a mind of its own. Its story went a bit like this; Hades' good friend was Reaper, the Dragon of Death. These Dragons were created by Chaos himself as the masters of the elements. They were to serve their respective Primordial Gods faithfully. Reaper was under Nyx, the Primordial of the Night, but had taken a liking to Percy's father. After a saddening incident where Reaper faded, his essence was left in a spoil of war; his tooth. That essence was imbued in Percy's weapon so the Scythe itself was an embodiment of the Dragon, Reaper.

Percy shook out of his thoughts and feigned a strike to Achilles left arm. Achilles immediately swung his shield to protect himself but was greeted with an uppercut straight to his jaw. Percy wasted no time in advancing. He knew that Achilles was not one to be taken lightly. If you slipped up your chance, he would waste no time in getting back at you. Percy dropped Reaper and switched to all-out close combat. Achilles grinned. This was his specialty.

And so for about a minute both fought hand to hand, none giving in to the other. They both had blood strewn all over their faces and had swollen knuckles. Achilles let out a war cry before unleashing a torrent of blows to Percy's stomach. Percy knew better than to return the blows. Theseus had taught him well. Sometimes, a good defense is better than offense.

Percy sidestepped as Achilles was about to strike and stuck his foot out. The battle veteran however, saw this coming and he flipped over Percy's foot. He immediately turned around and aimed a kick at Percy's legs. Percy jumped out of reach just as Achilles' foot swung.

Percy grinned at his Teacher's stunned expression before letting loose a wild kick to his master's stomach. Achilles bent over double just as Percy summoned Reaper to his hand. The Greek hero was not about to give up. He feigned a blow to Percy's right knee but Percy had seen this trick way too many times. He instinctively jumped back and using Reaper, swung at the warrior's head. Achilles did not have time to react as Reaper stopped right at his neck. Percy moved like a blur and in no time, had Achilles on the ground, in a headlock with Reaper at his neck.

"Yi-yield?" Percy gasped, completely out of breath with fatigue. Achilles nodded his head before Percy let go and helped him up. The master smiled at his student. After 4 years of training, Percy had finally defeated the greatest hero to have ever lived.

"YES! FINALLY ACHILLES I BEAT YOU. HAH! IN YOUR FACE!" Percy cried in ecstasy as he started prancing around the cavern like a maniac. Achilles laughed at his student's antics. He couldn't have been more honored to have Percy as his student. Percy was everything a teacher wanted in a student; everything a father wanted in a son; everything a man wanted in his rival; everything a demon would fear in a hero. He was smart, fast, skilled, witty, disciplined, obedient and confident without tipping the scale on arrogance

"Percy, I think the time has come," Achilles began slowly. Percy stopped and stared at him, confused. In a flash, all 4 of Percy's teachers arrived. "We were bestowed the responsibility of ensuring your upbringing was worthy of a hero. Your father told us that when we felt the time was right, we were given the permission to release you." Jason finished with a hint of pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Step forth Percy." Theseus said. Percy knelt before them anxiously. He hadn't seen this coming at all. It had been 4 years since he arrived but he was still a month away from his 16th birthday. He suspected it would be at least a week more before they released him but his Teachers always surprised him. His namesake was the first to address him. "Be strong Percy. Stand and fight for what you believe in. I give you my Blessing of Courage in hopes that you will save Olympus." Percy's body glowed in a blinding white aura. When the flashing light subsided, Jason stepped forth. "Percy, I have taught you to the best of my abilities. Now I bestow upon you the Blessing of Leadership." And so, the other two did the same with the Blessings of Battle and Wisdom.

Percy was delighted yet sad at the same time. He had finally completed his hellish training but he could not rest because he had to fulfill the prophecy. On top of that, he was sad to leave his teachers. They were the best that any student could hope for. They were patient and understanding but yet demanding and strong.

"I will not fail you my dearest masters," Percy replied with more confidence than he had. All of them chuckled before Theseus replied, "We trust not young one."

Suddenly, a huge darkness enveloped the group as they reappeared at Hades' palace. The group were greeted by a very pleased God of Death and his very moody wife. Persephone glared at Percy before she turned away in annoyance. It was clear that she didn't like the prospect of her husband siring children with other women and Percy was a perfect example of what she didn't like; demigods.

"Percy, Jason informed me that your training was a success and I'm pleased to announce that you shall step into the mortal world with your first quest," Hades began, completely ignoring the looks Persephone was throwing him. " I entrust you with the responsibility of finding your two siblings and getting them here safely before any of Zeus' minions get to them. Will you accept Percy?"

Percy grinned from ear to ear. Finally he was going to be able to meet his siblings. He couldn't wait to see them. Apparently, Hades was one of the less likeable gods even among mortals and there weren't many who found him enticing or attractive. And similarly there weren't many that Hades found rather appealing so he sired very few demigods, compared to the gods who did. Hence, it was quite rare to know that Percy had siblings. He had heard a lot about them from Hades and couldn't wait to meet them

But then again, he also knew about the dangers of his paranoid uncle. Zeus was a bit over the edge when it came to protecting his throne in Olympus. And ever since the prophecy was released, he had been hunting down all of his brothers' children. And the most ironic part of it all was that he sired his own children while at it. He was a complete hypocrite and Percy despised him. Zeus had tried to kill his two siblings years ago just before the prophecy was out but in the end only managed to kill their mother, Maria di Angelo. Hades had protected the kids and had sent them to the Lotus Casino in LA. That place was enchanted heavily with mist and 70 years passed by without them knowing. Recently, however, Hades had gotten his children out of that wretched place and he sent them to a military school in Maine. They were bathed in the River Lethe to wipe their memories of anything that occurred prior to the school for their safety.

"Of course, father, without a doubt." Percy replied casually. He was secretly hoping to test out the skills that he had acquired over the years. Hades nodded silently before sending Percy's 4 trainers back into Elysium. Hades instructed Percy to pack up and get ready for his first quest while he went to attend some duties at the judging panel.

Just as Hades left, Persephone turned to glare at Percy. She despised every aspect of Percy and didn't like him staying in her palace. She smiled sadistically as she summoned a knife in her hand and twirled it slowly, staring at him. Percy shuddered uncontrollably and dashed off without a second thought. Her sadistic smile was replaced by a look of absolute loathing. She spat at the mere notion of Percy. Sometimes, Percy cursed his luck for having to stick around women like Persephone all his life. As if Amphitrite and Ariel weren't enough, now he had Persephone to take care of as well. He shadow traveled to his room.

After 10 minutes of packing up and fumbling around with a canteen of nectar and squares of ambrosia, Percy met Hades at the gates to the Underworld. Hades was going to teleport his son to the location of the mission. It was the least he could do to his son who was going to save his other children. "Are you ready Percy?" Hades questioned warily. Percy just gave a nod before tightening his grip on Reaper. A swirl of darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Bianca's 3rd person

Bianca sat on a chair next to her little brother, Nico. They were in the middle of Prom Night at their school and both of them were the loners sitting at a far corner in the room. Bianca never felt welcome here. She always felt a hostile presence in this school. It creeped her out to think that she was the only one who felt so. She wondered why here deceased parents had ever wanted to send her here.

At the mere notion of her parents, her head started to ache terribly. This always happened whenever she thought of her parents. Vague memories of a beautiful young Italian woman always flashed in her mind. She wondered why that person always came up when she thought of her parents. Surprisingly, she couldn't remember anything in her life prior to being fetched from LA by a mysterious lawyer. The lawyer claimed that it was in her parent's will that they be put in the military school.

She sighed before turning to look at her brother. He was the only family she ever had and she loved him with all her heart. He was a cute little boy that always got the ladies swooning over him. He had an obsession with this lame card game called "Mytho-Magic". Sometimes all she wanted was someone older to look out for the two of them. It was hard growing up, having to look after your brother all the time. It's not that she never loved him but she wanted some freedom sometimes. She had to act strong for her brother but most of the time she just wanted to break down and cry for everything that had happened to her in her life.

She glanced over at the party. All the guys and girls were out of their uniforms for one night as they were dancing and partying with their "dates". Bianca was always considered a freakshow so she never actually had someone who wanted to go out to Prom Night with her. Contrary to that, Nico got all the ladies rushing to him. She thanked whoever's genes he got because he was way too oblivious to their flirting and all he did was smile shyly at them. She liked that he was too shy to leave her side and go out with someone. He was too obsessed with his card game anyway.

Suddenly, the principal, Mr. Thorn walked up to them. "Both of you meet me in the office now." He said in a hushed tone as he headed towards the exit almost as quickly as he arrived. He was the creepiest man in the school based on Bianca's gut feeling. He always acted all hush around them. Bianca grabbed Nico by the arm and dragged him across the hall with her as she noticed a bunch of new guys enter the hall. Strangers in fact because she had never seen them in school before. They had a presence similar to Mr Thorn's but in a rather friendly way. She ignored the look one of them sent her as she walked towards Mr Thorn. Who were those guys?

* * *

Percy's 3rd person

About a second later, Percy appeared behind a tree at the gates of the school. He tightened his grip on Reaper. He felt a presence enter his mind. "Do not worry Son of Hades. If you wield me properly, I will not fail you. I have yet to tell you my story. After this quest, if you prove worthy of me I will tell you about myself."

"Who are you?" Percy questioned in his mind.

"I am Reaper, the Soul of your Scythe," the voice replied.

Percy smiled. His father had warned him that when the time came, Reaper would confront him in one way or another. Reaper had a certain amount of pride to uphold. He would refuse to be wielded by a mere soldier. And that was just the way Percy liked it. He wasn't going to wield some foot soldier's weapon.

Percy snapped out of his reverie as he noticed three demigods and a satyr enter the school. "Oh damn it." Percy muttered to Himself. He allowed himself to get carried away and Zeus' pawns entered the school. He silently cursed himself before advancing into the school stealthily like a shadow. He slipped through the doors easily and crept across the hallway silently. He could sense the presence of his sibling… and another hostile presence. Percy shook with rage at the thought of someone harming his siblings. Instead of following the pathetic minions, Percy decided to trail behind the hostile presence. "Be warned Percy, it is a strong monster…" Reaper whispered in his mind. Percy acknowledged glumly before creeping silently into the darkness.

As he neared a clearing outside the school, he spotted the monster. It was disguised as a man of some sort but it was horribly obvious that he was a Manticore. Right next to him were Percy's two siblings. He grinned at how cute the girl was and chuckled silently to himself because he always wanted a cute sister he could cuddle up to. He was filled with mixed emotions as he watched the boy lost in his thoughts. The boy was similar to Percy when he was of that age; quiet and shy. Percy sympathised with the kid. He knew how it felt like to be scared and lost. A quiet rage built up in him. Without him realising, he was garnering strong emotions for his newfound siblings. Percy charged forward at the manticore without a moments notice.

The manticore was stunned by Percy's arrival. Percy swung Reaper at his head. The manticore was surprisingly fast and ducked before unleashing multiple bullet-like thorns at crazy accuracy and speeds but these were nothing compared to the arrows that Achilles had thrown at Percy. He spun Reaper 360 degrees in a tornado fashion in front of him, rendering the thorns useless as they fell flat to the ground. It was a simple yet ingenious defense with a scythe.

Nico and Bianca just stared at Percy stunned as he fought off the manticore. "Cool…" Nico mumbled. Percy grinned. Maybe he could show off a little to his younger brother. Percy shadow travelled and appeared right behind the manticore before forming ice crystals from the moisture in the air. Percy directed them all at the manticore before letting loose. He swung Reaper at the Manticore's head for an added effect. The manticore however proved to be quite the master. The demon sent all the thorns in his body to suppress the ice crystal and focused on Percy's Scythe, jumping out of reach just as the blade grazed his shoulder. Almost immediately, the beast cried out in pain and grasped his shoulder tightly with his free hand. His body started burning in a hellish green fire before he was sucked into Reaper. The blade glowed a dark black before settling down.

Percy was just as confused at the turn of events as his siblings were. Bianca was the one to break the silence. "Wh-who are you…" She asked with a hint of fear etched in her voice. She held on tightly to Nico and pulled him to her side. Percy was pained to see Bianca like this. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. The onyx-coloured orbs were filled with sadness and a story of pain and suffering.

A rustling noise broke Percy's thoughts. He grabbed his siblings and without a second thought, dove into the bushes behind them. Bianca was about to let out a scream before he used the shadows to gag her mouth.

Two groups broke out into the clearing. The first were the group of demigods Percy saw earlier with a very frightened satyr trembling behind them. The other were a group of girls wearing silver parkas with bows in their hands and arrows notched, ready to shoot. Leading them was a 12 year old girl with a regal aura surrounding her. _Great.. its Artemis and her Hunters… _Percy thought.

The two groups glared at each other. One member from each walked forward. The hunter smirked at the girl from the group of demigods. The girl in turn, stared at the hunter in irritance.

"Well if it isn't Thalia Grace…" The hunter smirked.

"Stop it Zoe! Back down." Artemis growled.

Zoe was annoyed but obediently listened to Artemis. "Look here Zoe, I don't need you messing around with me or my friends anymore so back off before this gets dirty," Thalia growled. Electricity crackled around her and Percy couldn't help but laugh silently at the interaction between the two. The other two demigods behind Thalia stepped up. Percy recognised one as a Son of Apollo and the other as a Daughter of Athena. Apollo's kid had moppy brown hair and tanned skin. He looked like a complete Californian Surfer. The Daughter of Athena however was stunning. She had beautiful blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and her eyes were a mesmerising grey. Percy stared in awe at her. Sure, he had seen way prettier kids of Aphrodite but this girl seriously took his breath away. He shook his head before reminding himself about Ariel. He couldn't just go and love a girl at a first sight.

Percy realised that he was going way off duty. He threw one last glance at Artemis. Damn she was good looking. Artemis had taken her 16-year-old form and her cheeks flushed a deep red when she was angry. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. But she was a maiden goddess; and a man hater at that too. Percy sighed. Why were girls messing up his life.

Bianca stared at him, amused. She hadn't noticed it but this guy was hot. He had messy Jet black hair and dark, obsidian eyes. His irises were a sea green which was completely breath taking to look at. She could have stared at them all day and his face when he was deep in thought, was just utterly sexy. She blushed a deep crimson and mentally chastised herself for thinking about guys at a time like this.

Nico looked at Percy, the man who had saved them. His eyes sparkled and his mouth was open in awe. He thought this man was the coolest to ever walk on this earth. He was tall, manly and good looking. He carried an undeniably badass scythe and his bulging back muscles that rippled when he moved was crazy. It was bursting Nico's coolest guy ever chart. Just as Nico was about to say something, darkness enveloped the group and they vanished

* * *

The trio appeared in Percy's room. Bianca and Nico clutched their stomachs in pain and they doubled over. Percy sheepishly smiled remembering that shadow travelling was painful the first few times. Bianca immediately stood up and instinctively pushed her brother behind her. She was protective and Percy could see that. She glared at Percy before doing a quick scan of their surroundings. "You still haven't told me who you are." Bianca said. She was still wary of him and backed off with her brother. Nico's eyes, however, were still sparkling in awe of Percy.

"Well this is going to be hard to believe but trust me. I am your brother." Percy said casually. He raised both hands in surrender and gave them a cheeky smile.

Bianca stared at him warily before blushing again. This guy was completely throwing her off with his smile. WAIT… WHAT? HE WAS HER BROTHER? She was completely embarrassed. And to think that she thought he was hot when he was her situation was completely awkward.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked, controlling her emotions a bit more.

"Look, I know everything about you guys. Bianca, you are 16 years old, same age as me and Nico is 12. You guys had a lawyer bring you to a military boarding school in Maine and your fees were paid by a fund from your parents' joint bank account. Trust me now?" Percy replied.

"How do I know you're not just a stalker?" Bianca snapped back at him. She immediately regretted asking that. If he knew about the lawyer part and the bank account then it wasn't even remotely possible that he was a stalker because he would have had to be spying on them since they came out of the casino in LA. And no one would be whacky enough to do that.

"Please, Bianca. I know you're smarter than that." Percy replied, sighing.

Tears involuntarily flowed out. She ran forward and tackled him but he didn't move an inch. It was extremely strange doing this to someone you just met but she hugged him. Really tightly. Percy held her in an embrace as he comforted her with soothing words. She let her heart out and cried like there was no tomorrow.

"If-if you were really our brother, then wh-why… why did you never visit us. Why did you never tell us about yourself. Why… did you abandon us…" Bianca cried out even louder. She just wanted to know that she had family. All she wanted was someone out there who could care for her and take care of her. Who could soothe her and love her… like family would. Nico just stared at us sadly.

"Um hey where's your scythe? And how did you do that stuff with the ice and the shadows?" Nico mumbled.

Percy laughed lightly. Nico was his brother alright. He had the same knack for reacting awkwardly to events. "Oh come here you…" Percy laughed as Nico tackled him and started crying as well.

After everyone had settled down, Percy went on to explain everything to them. They listened intently without saying a word. About 2 hours later, Percy started breathing heavily as he finished. Who knew explaining took so much energy? Bianca and Nico had "stunned" written all over their faces. It was not easy for them to grasp the whole greek mythology thing was real and all but... hey?... Percy did it when he was 5. It was a lot harder for his feeble mind to have processed it all then.

"So you're saying that we're kids of Hades, Lord of the Underworld and this is his palace?" Bianca asked. Percy nodded his head.

"WAIT. WE CAN CONTROL SHADOWS AND HAVE GODLY POWERS? OH MY GOD THAT IS SO COOL!" Nico began freaking out and jumping all around the room. Bianca chuckled softly at her brother. His "Mytho-Magic" realm had come to reality. All the monsters and gods he had in his deck were all real. In fact, the only card he didn't have was their father's, Hades.

Percy grinned slyly before pouncing onto Nico and tickling him all around.

"STO-STOP PLE-PLEASE! AHHHH!" Nico giggled and tried to escape Percy's grip but he held on tightly. Bianca smiled at how her two brothers were acting around each other. And for the first time in a long while, this smile of hers was a genuine smile.

She had found family.

She didn't really care that it was a screwed up family full of monsters and gods but at least she had one.

And she didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so thanks for reading this chapter guys. Sorry I droned too much on excess information and I still haven't got to the Percy x Artemis at all but please be patient! I was quite busy the whole day and didn't have much time to update. I hope the quality is good guys! As usual, please review! I get motivated with reviews. Makes me feel more confident in continuing the story and also the direction I'm taking the story in. As for answering the reviews, I think there is only one guy who needs something to be answered. **

** arcee jackson "****cool. lemme guess 3 dads?"**

**Ans: Well the scenario isn't exactly three dads. Zeus is more like the stuck up god that Percy acts all sweet around to gain the blessing upon encouragement from Poseidon and Hades. The two 'fathers' tell him that it is best that he received a blessing from Zeus coz it would help with future problems. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there guys! So I have been rather surprised by the positive feedback I have been receiving lately. I had expected there to be a few flames but surprisingly, I still haven't received any. Also, after the third chapter was uploaded, my visitor traffic almost doubled so from 1000 viewers, it went to 2000 and I received almost twice the number of followers as well. (well close to anyway).**

**So I appreciate all the good news coming from my first story. And I want to get closer to all you viewers of mine so I am open for PMs on changing the storyline in any way. I just started reading 'Timeless Warrior' by Anaklusmos14 and I have to say, the story is rather interesting, having Percy as a brother of Achilles in the Trojan War. I was planning on starting a second story because of all the positive response from my first one. So I just want to know what your views are on the story line of my second story. Make Percy the rebirth of Achilles? Make Percy the Son of Apollo? (I don't know why but Apollo is one of my favorite Olympians) Pm me or write something down in the reviews for me to know. Sorry for the long rant but here you go; Chapter 4.**

* * *

_From Chapter 3_

_Percy grinned slyly before pouncing onto Nico and tickling him all around. _

"_STO-STOP PLE-PLEASE! AHHHH!" Nico giggled and tried to escape Percy's grip but he held on tightly. Bianca smiled at how her two brothers were acting around each other. And for the first time in a long while, this smile of hers was a genuine smile. _

_She had found family._

_She didn't really care that it was a screwed up family full of monsters and gods but at least she had one._

_And she didn't plan on letting go anytime soon._

* * *

Chapter 4

_3rd Person_

After Percy and his newfound siblings had a bit of 'get-together', they decided to finally confront their father, Hades.

Percy tried to explain to his siblings that Hades was a nice man and there was nothing to be afraid of but they just wouldn't listen to Percy's rants. He sighed before opening the doors to his father's palace.

The Angelo's gulped nervously before stepping in.

Hades' face immediately brightened when he saw all three of his children together. He jumped off his throne and shrunk to his 6 feet human form, before hugging his children but only Percy returned the embrace. After a brief glare from Percy, Nico and Bianca hesitantly returned the embrace too. Hades broke the loving moment with his children and looked at the Angelo's in the eye.

"Bianca... Nico... I'm so sorry that I never came to visit you but you see-"

"It's alright father. Brother told us everything" Nico replied, before Hades could finish.

A huge grin broke out on Hades' face. He muttered a silent 'Thank you' to a smiling Percy before nodding at his twins.

"Well that makes it a lot easier doesn't it? I'll let Percy show you around my kingdom. Percy just don't show them the Fields of Punishment. Well Bianca may be able to handle it but Nico..." Hades trailed off. Percy threw a look of approval to Hades before heading out of the throne room with his brother and sister.

"Well that wasn't so bad..." Bianca mumbled. Nico agreed silently as the Children of the Underworld exited the palace. Percy showed them around the Underworld. Bianca and Nico particularly loved Cerberus. He played with them for almost an hour as all three children laughed and jumped around. It felt good to be able to relax with family. After the kids had a bit of fun, they returned to Hades' palace for the twins' first meal with their family. There was a huge table with all sorts of food laid out for them as they approached the dining room.

"Eat till your hearts content, my little children. Its the least I can do," Hades said.

Sadly, Persephone joined them for the meal as well and she was disgusted seeing more demigods arrive. However, she learned to ignore this because she was forced into marriage with Hades anyway and she never liked him to begin with.

Bianca and Nico stared in awe at the food on the table. Percy couldn't help but chuckle at their expressions. They weren't used to seeing so much food, much less eating them. All sorts of extravagant delicacies filled the dining area and the twins just had to devour them all.

"Yum!" Nico mumbled with his face stuffed.

Hades laughed at his children. He was a happy father for the second time in his life after Percy's arrival, seeing his whole family gathered here. He did however remorse that the only two women other than Persephone that he had loved, were dead. Because of ancient laws, they were the only people he couldn't confront in Elysium.

As the days went by, Percy trained Bianca and Nico in their specialities. Nico was way better at controlling the shadows whereas Bianca was better at combat and controlling the demons of the Underworld like the Hellhounds. Percy ran a few errands for his father from time to time but most of all, he spent his free days getting to know his siblings. He got very close to them. Both in a way were just like him. Bianca was like him in the sense that she always wanted someone out there who could take care of her and look out for her. Nico was similar to him in terms of looks. They had the same hair and eyes and their facial contour was rather similar too.

After about a month of training and having family bonding in the Underworld, the childrens' time to leave came. Percy was given directions on how to fulfill the prophecy from his father. The Children of the Underworld were to join other demigods at Camp Half Blood and follow the quests bestowed onto them by Chiron, the Camp Director. Hades warned them to be careful because after their parentage was revealed in camp, they would be hunted down by Zeus.

Percy's thoughts drifted off to the girl he saw months ago when rescuing his siblings. The girl was also a daughter of Zeus so it was possible that she was also the child of the prophecy but then again, she looked a bit younger than Percy and he was soon-to-be 16, the prophecy age. **(A/N: like I said guys, this is AU, deal with it. Percy doesn't do all the lightning thief Golden Fleece crap)**. And anyway, like the hypocrite he was, Zeus would never kill his own children.

After a few more warnings here and there, the trio left the Underworld, not knowing the adventures that were in store for them…

* * *

(Brief Summary of events that followed during their stay at Camp)

_4 months later…_

Percy and his siblings had finally settled into Camp Half Blood peacefully. They made a name for themselves in just a mere 4 months. If you messed with anyone in the trio, the other two would come hunting for you and they wouldn't stop until you got a taste of what Children from Hell could do. No one in camp dared to go near them, not because they thought the trio were freakshows, but because of utter fear for them.

They also had to go to Olympus, just a week inside camp because Hades had claimed them. But there wasn't much of a show at Olympus either when two of the three eldest gods stood up for them. Zeus did not want to face the wrath of both Poseidon and Hades just over a few kids. Percy, as much as he hated Zeus, needed to get his favour so he started listing off all the King of Olympus' achievements. It took Nico and Bianca everything not to laugh at the smug look on Zeus' face while the other Olympians just sighed tiredly. After about an hour of 'achievement listing' Zeus finally gave the kid his blessing as an appreciation. For a second, Percy almost felt that all his hard work was gone to waste when suddenly, the air around him whirled in a mini-tornado and electricity crackled.

He was currently the "Complete Set" with powers of all three of the eldest gods. After the council was dismissed, Poseidon went over to hug his adoptive son. Percy never forgot all the things that Poseidon had done for him and gladly accepted the embrace. Hades looked suspiciously at Poseidon but with a nod from Percy, he shadow travelled back to the Underworld without a word.

Nico and Bianca just waited in an uncomfortable silence. They had heard from Percy about his stay with Poseidon but it was a whole new matter to actually see them warming up to each other.

After the incident, a newfound respect of Percy arrived along with him in Camp Half Blood. The older campers knew how it felt like to be part of a prophecy and a quest. There usually weren't nice things that came with prophecies. The younger campers were always eager to be picked to go on a quest but those who did, usually wished that they hadn't. However, Percy was used to the bloody battles that came with quests. They were nothing compared to what one would see Alecto and her sisters unleashing on dead souls.

Percy had also taken a liking to Chiron, and a hatred to Dionysus, the Camp Head. Dionysus never bothered to remember the campers' names. He acted like a drunk all the time and this annoyed Percy but he knew better than to challenge a god. Chiron however, was a just and friendly centaur.

Percy had told Chiron all about his masters and how they had worked him out but the Camp Director still insisted that Percy be taught by the Centaur who trained them all. The Son of Hades grinned at this fact. How ironic that the master of his trainers was now training him… But Percy still proved to be the best at Camp in almost everything. He could beat the Apollo Cabin at Archery, and he could also beat Clarisse, the head of the Ares cabin. She proved to be rather weak when Percy took her down in 30 seconds. She had bullied Nico and he was prepared to show her hell. He summoned Reaper and cut a small wound on her arm. That was more than enough to make those 30 seconds of her life a living hell. She was never the same again.

Now back to the topic of Reaper. Reaper had met Percy in his dreams after he had rescued his siblings. Reaper had told his story to Percy after Percy proved worthy to wield him.

Reaper was a Dragon of Death and there was a time when he was extremely weak. This was because of the lack of monsters to feed on. Reaper survived on the essence of a monster and it was their deaths that fueled his immortality and power. After the decline in monsters, he had nothing left to fuel him and he slowly started to fade. He could have consumed mortal or demigod souls but he chose not to. With the last of his strength, he sacrificed his body to seal his essence in a tooth of his, so every time someone killed a creature with his tooth, he would absorb the living thing's life force. So with every monster that Reaper slay or as much as touched, he would gain strength. And after enough strength is accumulated, Reaper could return to his original form. Percy had always wanted to meet Reaper in his real form so he vowed to fight with Reaper and Reaper only. The Dragon, as an acknowledgment of Percy's help, vowed to be loyal to Percy and told Percy a few tricks of his. Nyx had already found out about Percy and Reaper but she decided not to do anything because Reaper had been her loyal servant and he deserved his break.

As the days went by, Percy had found some new friends at Camp too. Travis and Connor (The Stoll brothers) from the Hermes cabin, Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin, Thalia Grace from the Zeus cabin, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, Annabeth Chase from the Athena cabin and Charles Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin These guys had been the only ones to treat him normally ever since he arrived in Camp and they respected him just as much as he respected them. Percy's group of friends were all old campers and they loved hanging out together or training together. Percy and his siblings had to stay in the Hermes cabin because there wasn't a cabin for Hades' kids. This rather angered the children but they could not do anything about it.

Percy had grown rather fond of Annabeth among all his friends. He secretly had a crush on her but he couldn't bring himself to tell her about it. She always picked him on her quests along with Thalia and the occasional Will. Both had grown rather close to each other but as mere friends. Her stormy grey eyes always mesmerised him and he couldn't help but stare at them every time they met. Bianca and Nico had suspicions about his crush but they never dared to go to Percy about it. They were absolutely positive that they didn't want to get him angry. Even though he loved them, he wouldn't hesitate to tickle them to death.

Thalia hadn't been too bad either. She was nothing like a child of Zeus. She was kind, friendly and rather strong but she was demanding and short tempered as well. She had a really big thing for goth and wore punk clothes. Will Solace had been the Californian dude that Percy had seen when he saved Bianca and Nico. He was a good kid who loved music and Archery and was rather good with medicine too. Katie was the sweetheart of the group. She loved baking cookies and cakes for the gang and she was extremely peaceful. She hated violence and had that aura that attracted people to her. Travis and Connor were the most mischievous of them all. They were absolute professionals when it came to stealing objects and they were good with stealth. They were the best swordsmen after Percy and were complete jokers. Charles was also a really nice guy. He was often called by his last name, Beckendorf, and he was like Katie in the sense that he did not like violence. Beckendorf was a whiz at mechanical stuff and was good with his hands. Occasionally, Nico and Bianca would join the gang too.

* * *

As time in Camp passed by and the quests had been completed too, the friends had been closer than ever. They did everything together and were the "big guys" in camp because all of them managed to become the heads of their respective cabin with the exception of Percy, who did not have his own cabin and shared it with the Stoll brothers.. They were deemed as the cool kids and it was the dream of the other campers to be able to hang out with them. Even Clarisse had become warm to them. Most of the quests for demigods were bestowed to the members of the group, seeing that they were the most reliable. They were the strongest demigods at Camp too. Artemis and her hunters were the only people who could stand up to the group. During the occasional times when the Hunters came over, they had a capture the flag game in which the Hunters usually won.

But the gang decided that was not going to happen anymore. Hence, on a warm and sunny friday, the group of friends had split up to offence and defense to win the game. Katie, Will, the Stoll brothers and Beckendorf were designated to defense, while Percy, Thalia and Annabeth were offence. There wasn't much competition when Percy took the lead. He was a literal arc of destruction as he whirled through the hunters with Reaper at his side. He was careful not to touch the hunters with the tip of his scythe because the weapon did not decide whose soul it consumed. Annabeth had put on her Yankees cap that made her invisible as she crept towards the flag to steal. Thalia had been battling side by side with Percy but she only acted as a backup support because Percy was way ahead of her, whirling through the mass of hunters. There were only 2 hunters that had made it past Percy; a 12 year old girl with a powerful aura and a really buff teenager that could have been mistaken for Clarisse. **(A/N: Zoe's Dead but Percy did not hold the sky for her. The mission had Will Solace as the holder of the sky) **

Percy had to be wary of the 12 year old girl. He knew that she was Artemis and he suspected that the other hunter was her lieutenant. Percy was scared for his friends who were defending. He knew that Travis and Connor had set up lots of traps with Beckendorf and the rest of the Hephaestus Cabin but a goddess of the Hunt was not to be underestimated. She was well trained in spotting traps. Even Katie with her nature spirit friends could only hope of slowing down the goddess. Will had manned stations for healing and archery with his cabin but they wouldn't prove very useful against the goddess who was way more skilled than the demigod children of her brother. The healing tents could only heal so many people given a certain amount of time, which they didn't have.

Percy raced through the line of hunters to the flag. He saw Annabeth holding off a hunter who was defending the flag. This was his only chance if he was planning on winning against the goddess. He grabbed the flag before anyone could react and shadow travelled to the edge of the creek.

"Damn it.." Percy thought to himself.

Chiron had placed magical borders in the game so he couldn't shadow travel straight to his base.

Just about a second later, Artemis appeared at the other end of the creek. She seemed to have tried the same thing and muttered a silent curse to herself. Now it came down to the two strongest; Artemis from her hunters and Percy from the Campers.

"Remember young hero, I cannot choose whose essence I absorb so take precaution not to touch her with the blade. The goddess will fade and never reform if she gets absorbed…" Reaper whispered to Percy in his mind. Percy showed his approval to the weapon.

"Fade Dragon of Death," Percy muttered before his scythe vanished. He had no choice but to battle the goddess unarmed.

Artemis did not seem to have noticed as she charged forward with two hunting knives in her hand. Percy quickly ducked as she experimentally swung at his neck. He spun a full circle before ramming the back of his elbow into her stomach. He was shocked that it met. He hadn't expected the goddess to be so slow. The goddess however had an even more shocked expression on her face as she stared at his arm.

Percy curiously glanced at his arm before he realised it wasn't the goddess who was slow. She had leaped backwards in time but it was his arm that had elongated immensely and struck her body. It seemed to have stretched like the shadows. Percy grinned to himself. "Thank you, Reaper." Percy thought. The Dragon, knowing that it could not help Percy, decided to merge with his body. It was one of the many abilities Percy had acquired from his training with Reaper but he needed Reaper's consent to merge. It drained a lot out of him but it gave godly abilities to Percy in the middle of battle.

"Not bad, Boy. Who is your father?" Artemis asked with an amused expression.

"Hades. I guess not many Olympians were paying attention during my time in the council." Percy replied as he shadow travelled. Artemis stood absolutely still, anticipating the location that Percy would shadow travel to. To her surprise, Percy appeared right in front of her face and before she could react, his fist exploded into a blur of strikes. Percy's godly speed was only matched by Artemis' blades that could not penetrate Percy's skin. Reaper had outdone himself again.

As much as Percy regretted hitting a woman, he had no choice. It was do or die. Artemis' body was covered in ichor before she finally unleashed a blast of godly energy that sent Percy flying until he crashed into a tree. He felt his whole body burning as Reaper left. Artemis just had to strike when Reaper had no energy left. But Percy was fine because Katie had summoned a cushion of vines to break the impact. He sprinted forward just to see Artemis leap over the boundary and back into her territory with the flag.

Percy sighed in defeat as the Hunters roared in victory. The other campers however were absolutely silent, throwing confused glances at Percy. How had he stood up to a goddess?

"You were a tough opponent, Boy. What is your name?" Artemis asked, as she flashed next to him. She drank an entire flask of nectar as her wounds started closing. Percy felt lame. She really didn't pay attention when he was at the council meeting. She didn't even bother hearing his name.

"And why do you care, Milady?" Percy asked in a rather annoyed tone. He was still raring to go.

She stared hard at Percy, trying to figure him out, before punching him on the arm and laughing. This received angry glares from the Hunters and amused expressions from the campers.

"I like your guts boy. You don't take shit from anybody but it would do you well to respect a goddess. I'll be seeing you again next time and I expect a better fight. You're the first man in a century to have wounded me so much. Train well and maybe we may face off again." Artemis said before she flashed off with her hunters.

The campers stared at Percy in awe.

"Shows over people. SCRAM!" Percy shouted. They all left, still chatting about what they just witnessed.

Annabeth was the first one to arrive. She ran straight into him and tackled him before crashing her lips against his. He flinched slightly. Annabeth's soft lips felt heavenly but it was so sudden it surprised Percy. It was pure bliss as her hands curled around his neck and he relaxed.

They pulled away gasping for air after a few minutes. The rest of the gang had arrived and were smirking at the two. Percy blushed a deep crimson red while Annabeth looked angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Wha-what were you thinking going against a goddess, Percy? I could have lost you…" Annabeth weeped as she hugged him tightly. Percy was shocked. Did his crush just confess her feelings for him? He was pretty much over the moon now.

Travis snickered at them before Katie glared at him.

"Um… I guess we'll be leaving you two love birds to yourself now…" Beckendorf said as the group retreated back to camp, leaving only Annabeth and Percy left.

"Percy… I-I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you back there." Annabeth stuttered shyly. A smile broke out on Percy's face as he picked her up bridal style. "Me too…" He whispered in her ear. She grinned and leaned against his chest. They both lay on the rocks next to the creek. "I'm sorry Percy that I never told you about it but I've kinda had a crush on you for quite some time now…" Annabeth said as she stared into his eyes. His beautiful eyes were the first thing she loved about him. Percy was quite lost for words. The situation was too good to be true. After his bad history with women he finally got one who loved him as much as he loved her. He was starting to doubt everything for a second before he felt Annabeth's lips on his again. They broke apart after a good minute and she her cheeks were tinted pink.

"You look cute when you think hard about something." She admitted. Percy smiled at her before leaning forward and caressing her face gently. They were inches apart from each other.

"To tell you the truth, I've had a crush on you for quite a while as well. I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you…" Percy confessed. Annabeth could feel his warm breath on her face. Everything about him made her heart race. She wore a huge smile as they both rose.

"Hey where's Thalia? I didn't see her with the rest of the guys." Annabeth asked as she grabbed Percy's hand.

"I think she went to Lady Artemis for a word. Saw her heading off with them."

Annabeth paled. She dropped Percy's hand and raced to the big house at camp. Percy was confused. He ran after her.

* * *

"-And so, Thalia will be joining the hunters and will leave our care. May we cheer in honor of her stay here!" Chiron roared as the campers shouted in approval.

Thalia bowed to the rest of the campers before flashing off with the hunters.

Annabeth ran into the big house followed by a panting Percy. "WHERE'S THALIA?" She screamed looking around frantically for her. Her eyes landed on her group of friends who had their heads down in dismay.

"No...No...NO… This can't be happening…" Annabeth screamed as she buried her face in her hands.

The campers went silent and focused on Chiron. Percy was completely confused. What was going on? Chiron saw the expression on Percy's face. He decided to explain.

"It was going to be Thalia's 16th birthday tomorrow and that would make her the prophecy child," Chiron began. "Zeus ordered a council meeting at Olympus to address the problem before it got out of hand. They came to the conclusion of making Thalia join the hunters so that she would forever remain a day from 16."

Percy was shocked. So he had been wrong about her age. She was supposed to be the prophecy child. He couldn't blame her for wanting to join the hunters and run away from the prophecy. Even he had wanted to run away from it at first but he learnt to face it. It was his destiny. Well it wasn't at first but now that Thalia joined the hunters, it was.

He turned to look at Annabeth. He was surprised that she managed to figure all that out but was confused as to why she was so upset. He decided that now was not the time to worry about that. He would confront her about it later.

Just as the announcement ended and the campers returned to their tent, Percy ran towards Annabeth. He pulled her towards him and stared at her in the eye.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" He asked. She dug her face in his shoulders and started crying. He placed his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"You don't understand Perce, she joined the hunters… She means the world to me. She's almost like a mother. She protected me since I was 8..." Annabeth weeped.

"So what's the problem, Annie?" Percy replied. He immediately felt stupid. If she was going to want to see Thalia, she would have to join the hunters and that would mean she would have to leave Percy. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. The hunters would only come to camp if their mistress was sent on a solo hunting mission and that... was almost never.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY GUYS I UPDATED VERY LATELY. I HAD A LOT OF WORK TO ATTEND TO AND COULDN'T FIND THE TIME TO UPDATE :'( **

**I'm also so sorry for the Anti-Climatic ending. But I want to leave the rest for another chapter. I can't go hogging too much onto one chapter or else the story would barely last 10 chapters. And right now I'm freaking out because I just recieved a review from Pluto's Daughter 11 and I am a huge fan of her work. I can't believe she came to see my Story. I was completely shocked. This is really crazy...**

**And Um guys I'm sorry but I changed the name of the story to hide it from my pesky 12 year old sister. I had to do it because there was going to be aspects of romance in the story and well… I'm not comfortable with letting my younger sis read that so I hope you guys don't mind. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there again guys! I just have a bit of sad news before I let you read this chapter. School is starting soon and I may not have the time to update this story. I have been receiving some nasty PM from a bunch of A**holes and I'm really losing faith in my writing. I may go on hiatus for about 3 days (lol whut?!). I think I may need to find the real direction I want this story to go. I am not like those annoying Fan Fiction writers who spam One shots. In fact I'm never going to write a One shots so please bear with me. I've been running out of Ideas and I don't want my first book ending up a flop. So without further ado, Chapter 5. *Sob* (EDITED VERSION GUYS)**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"What's wrong Annabeth?" He asked. She dug her face in his shoulders and started crying. He placed his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"You don't understand Perce, she joined the hunters… She means the world to me. She's almost like a mother. She protected me since I was 8..." Annabeth weeped.

"So what's the problem, Annie?" Percy replied. He immediately felt stupid. If she was going to want to see Thalia, she would have to join the hunters and that would mean she would have to leave Percy. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. The hunters would only come to camp if their mistress was sent on a solo hunting mission and that... was almost never.

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm not going to bother naming my chapters anymore

The days slowly passed by and Annabeth had tried to get over the loss of Thalia but it was hard on her. Percy really loved Annabeth and he couldn't bear to see her like this. No matter how he confronted her, she shun him away and he began to think that she didn't like him after all. After about a month of being cooped up in her cabin, she came out just to know that the Titan war had been announced. Her heart had just started to repair itself but it didn't last long when she heard Luke was hosting the essence of Kronos. She almost committed suicide if it wasn't for Percy who convinced her to stop. Two of her most beloved friends were gone. She found no reason to live anymore. She couldn't even bring herself to look into her lover's eyes.

Percy was almost just as heartbroken seeing Annabeth like this. He had every right mind to break up with her but he loved her too much. He tried everything he could to make Annabeth feel better. He even managed to convince her from committing suicide but her condition hadn't improved much either. As the Titan war was closing in and the demigods were making preparations, Percy had to stray further away from Annabeth and focus on the prophecy. The only person who stood by him through it all was his loyal companion, Reaper.

Reaper had grown rather fond of the demigod and almost convinced himself not to revive to his original form. With all the quests and monsters slayed by Percy, Reaper had grown strong and had managed to gain a few neat tricks which he let Percy use, the best being the power over the dead. Children of Hades were naturally unable to gain this ability due to the ancient laws, just like how Children of Poseidon had no power over the tides and how Children of Zeus had no power over the winds. It would make the demigods too strong but Reaper was not bound by Ancient laws, being a Dragon so he could give Percy his newfound powers.

With the war looming ahead of them, the demigods of camp half blood came together to protect Olympus. They set up stations and gave orders to campers. They had to protect what was dear to them.

"Hey Annie… you ready?" Percy asked softly. Annabeth glumly nodded before pointing out the plan for the protection of Olympus.

_1 week later…._

Percy had sweat pouring all over his face. The number of monster's he had slain was over the charts. He was going to confront the Titan King at their last battle in the throne room of Olympus. Surprisingly, Annabeth had decided to come along with Percy.

Reaper gleamed in his hand. "You ready kiddo? I'm rarin to go! They say Kronos' scythe is so strong, it can control time. Well lets see how that dirt face fares against me…" Reaper shouted in Percy's mind. Percy snickered because Reaper had grown to be rather 'active' lately. He probably needed just one more strong soul to completely revive.

Percy walked into the throne room to see Kronos there waiting for him, or rather, a boy.

"LUKE!" Annabeth screamed. Percy saw the Golden glint in his eyes. This boy was definitely not mortal.

"Hold on Annabeth! Don't rush in to-" Percy was cut off by Kronos' scythe held against Annabeth's neck. Percy could feel raw power and rage building up inside him. He didn't care if this man was once Annabeth's saviour, he was going to rip that man to shreds.

Percy slammed Reaper onto the ground before a huge fissure broke open. Seas of undead warriors flooded out and screamed in agony. They saw no fear and felt no pain. They were the ultimate weapons.

Kronos' eyes shone with fear for just a second before being replaced by cruel determination. He pressed the blade harder against Annabeth's throat. Percy could see a small trickle of blood flowing down. He couldn't bear to see Annabeth in any physical pain after seeing all the emotional trauma she had gone through.

"Luke listen to me. I know you're in there. Just snap out of it! Kronos cannot control who you are. Remember Thalia… remember me…. remember the promises we made…" Annabeth stuttered as tears brimmed in her eyes. For a second, Percy could see Kronos' eyes being replaced by mortal eyes filled with grief and pain. Luke lowered his blade and let Annabeth go. Percy wasted no time in charging straight at him.

"NO PERCY WAIT!" Annabeth screamed but it was too late as Luke's eyes were replaced by Kronos' and an evil sneer appeared. Both scythes clashed in a deadly blow. The metals vibrated heavily upon impact and a shockwave was sent, turning everything in a 5 meter radius to dust.

Kronos was surprised by the fact that there existed a weapon who could match his. Percy grinned at his enemy's shocked expression before merging his body with Reaper's. Percy's body burned in a searing pain. It was easy for Reaper to merge their bodies but it was harder for Percy to handle the immense power. There were times when Percy went unconscious for weeks from taking in Reaper's power.

Kronos glared at them in suspicion before striking with speeds that surpassed those of gods. But Percy was a step ahead. He was an embodiment of destruction, fear and strength as he parried all of Kronos' attacks with his bare hands. With one kick from his legs, Kronos was sent flying and crashing into Dionysus' throne.

"Show. No. Mercy." Reaper's voice bellowed inside Percy. He grinned because he couldn't have said it better.

Percy shadow travelled right next Kronos before smacking Kronos on the head with his both his fists clasped together. The force of the blow was enough to wake even Gaia up. There lay a huge crater in the middle of the throne room where Kronos once stood. Annabeth gasped in shock at the mangled remains of Luke's body but almost instantly, the boy's body reformed. The scythe glowed with power and time seemed to turn back. The once head of the Hermes cabin glared at Percy.

"Not bad Demigod... I'd say you are pretty good. How bout you join my side eh? I can give you all the riches and women you want. When our reign arrives, you will be granted whatever you wish for. Come boy, together we can rule the world. Overthrow the Olympians and their dirty ways!" Kronos sneered.

Percy almost laughed at the Titan's futile attempts. "I am not one for petty words Titan scum. Bring it on. If you can defeat me I will be your servant for now and forever. If you think what you are doing is any better than the Olympians, then you are utterly mistaken my friend." Percy growled in a threatening voice.

Kronos bellowed in rage, "You will see no mercy Demigod!".

Kronos charged with renewed determination but it wasn't enough to even touch Percy. A huge hurricane swirled around the demigod. Hail rained from the top of the throne room as the Son of Hades shook with an unfathomable power. Lightning hit Kronos straight in the chest before a mass of undead warriors started to drag him into a pit that stretched to the depths of hell.

"You will pay for this demigod. Mark my words. I will come back for your soul!" Kronos screamed. Percy raised his hands as the skeleton soldiers lowered Kronos. Percy walked straight up to him as Kronos flinched.

"It seems that you do not appreciate my kindness. Would you much rather enjoy fading with no return?" Percy snarled before separating with Reaper to have the scythe appear in his hand. Kronos stared in utter fear of the blade before shaking his head violently.

"PLEASE LUKE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Annabeth cried. Percy's heart softened at the hint of sadness in her voice. The storm around him disappeared, leaving a confused host of Kronos, a crying demigod and a hopeless warrior.

Luke's eyes returned to their natural look before he stared at Percy.

"Child of the prophecy, I can bare this no more. Stab me at my vulnerable spot and help me be rid of this foolish curse I have brought upon myself." He said before pointing to a spot below his armpit, covered by armour. And could you tell Annabeth that… that I loved her." He gasped as Percy's scythe met his Achilles spot. Luke vanished in golden dust but the essence of Kronos was absorbed by Reaper.

Annabeth cried out in agony as she rushed to where Luke once stood. She wept and wept with no obvious sign of stopping. Percy just stared at her in dismay. He couldn't help her in anyway and that made him feel insignificant and weak.

"I loved you too Luke, but as a brother…" Annabeth muttered silently as the last of her tears rolled off her cheeks. The gods flashed into the throne room one by one. They wore confused expressions at the state of the throne room but they were pleased that almost none of the thrones had been affected.

"Perry Johanson, I expect my throne to be fixed by the end of this month…" Dionysus frowned. Percy gave him a demonic glare that challenged him to say any further. The wine god gulped nervously before heading for a guest throne.

"I demand this situation be explained!" Zeus rumbled. Annabeth nodded silently before she went on to explain the events that occurred. She remained emotionless throughout and this somewhat pained Percy. Most of the Olympians let out a gasp of shock at what Percy had done to the Titan King. Zeus however looked rather pleased at the accomplishments of his 'Champion'. The hunters and the rest of the campers also slowly started to file in to the throne room. Thalia looked pained at the loss of Luke but she was good in hiding it.

Zeus went on to grant each of them one wish that they wanted.** (A/N: Assume their wishes follow the canon, e.g. Annabeth = Olympian Architect, Percy = goodie two shoes decline immortality etc)**. After that there was a huge party at the Olympus grounds where the music was played by the Nine Muses. Dionysus was in charge and a huge array of food and drinks lay out before them.

The famous gang at camp met up on the grounds. They all had changed in attitude and Percy knew it. War changed people. The blood and death of allies was never a nice thing to see. And the loss of their good friend, Charles Beckendorf and his girlfriend, Silena Beauregard hadn't made it any easier for them.

The Stoll brothers didn't even crack lame jokes anymore. Thalia didn't bother to zap people either. Annabeth had strayed further away from the gang almost as if they didn't exist. Will was traumatized from all the blood he saw, treating other campers and Katie was just lost in her own world of thoughts. There was small talk but other than that, the group remained silent in tribute of their lost friends. Thalia and Annabeth separated to talk things out and Percy could see the tears return in her eyes. He couldn't just go to her and try to comfort her when he knew nothing about this 'Luke' except for the fact that he had saved Annabeth along with Thalia many years ago. Those guys were like family and Percy was going to leave the comforting to another member of the family.

* * *

_2nd giant war over..._

Percy had finally gotten his big break. The second giant war had just ended and Annabeth had recovered from her loss. Both of them started dating again and it seemed that everything had returned to normal. Percy was even planning on proposing to her. There were way more campers arriving in summer as well because of the rules Percy had laid out in Olympus. Now the gang along with Jason, Leo and Piper were to report to the council for a reward ceremony.

Percy was very worried because he started seeing Annabeth visiting Artemis a lot. At first he thought it was just to receive permission to meet Thalia but the visits became way too frequent and most of the time, they turned out to be not related to Thalia at all. Percy pushed the thoughts aside as he entered the elevator of the Empire State Building.

"I hereby declare the beginning of this council meeting!" Zeus announced.

All the Olympians had reported and were ready to celebrate their victory over Gaea and her giants. Percy had grown stronger than ever before. Reaper had managed to return to his Draconian form after the Titan war. With the permission of Nyx, he was allowed to stay with Percy but when she needed him, he was to return. In those scenarios, Reaper would leave half his soul with Percy so that Percy could still fight while the other half of his soul served Nyx. Reaper had said that with all the monsters running rampant, it would be easy to gain back the powers he lent Percy.

As the meeting went on, Jason, Leo and the other guys all received their wishes for immortality. Then when it came to Annabeth, she made a wish that Percy just could not understand.

She wished to become a hunter.

Percy felt like his heart was being torn from inside out. Zeus nodded silently before looking at Artemis who welcomed her with open arms.

Why? Why did she want to leave him and become a hunter? Didn't she get to see Thalia every now and then? Why? All the things they did together... She didn't care about any of those? She was just going to throw him away as if he was some boy toy?

Percy almost broke down into tears. What was wrong with girls. Why did they always do this to him. They were vile, ruthless beings. They didn't have a heart. He wanted to scream at Annabeth but he just couldn't find his voice anymore.

Jason, Leo and Percy's younger brother, Nico, stared sadly at him. They knew this was coming. They overheard Annabeth talking to Thalia about joining the hunt. Nico despised the hunters. He lost his sister to those silver girls during one of their Hunts. **(A/N: This is AU so Bianca died on one iu their hunts)**. Jason had also seen how much they changed Piper. Piper had become worse drastically and was starting to become demanding and rude. He broke up with her about a month ago but she still comes back to torment him. Leo had nothing against the hunters but he didn't like the prospect of a bunch of Man-hating girls who don't give a second thought to killing innocent guys.

Percy was starting to shake with rage. He had enough of this nonsense with girls. He was determined to someday exploit all the wrongdoings these girls had been doing. He glanced over to Annabeth to see her laughing with her new hunters. She hadn't even given him a second look? Had she been faking it all this time? Was she blackmailed into loving him?

The questions swirled in his mind. He couldn't handle anything more. This time, he felt like committing suicide rather than Annabeth. She hadn't even given a second thought about his feelings and to think he was going to propose to her.

"Percy Jackson, the committee has come to the decision to offer you godhood once again. Do you accept?" Zeus asked, breaking Percy's train of thoughts. Percy couldn't even find the will to say anything. He didn't care about this stupid council meeting anymore. He just wanted to run away. Far away from any form of the opposite gender. All three eldest gods were staring at him, anticipating an answer.

"F-Fine.." Percy mumbled. The Olympians were confused at his misery but nonetheless, Zeus began to chant in ancient Greek. Percy's body glowed an eerie black before calming down.

"The fates shall decree your domains, young god." Hera said.

As if on cue, the three sisters of fate arrived. They whispered in a raspy voice, "Perseus Jackson, Son of Hades, Adopted Son of Poseidon and Champion of Zeus shall be the God of the Hunt, Souls and Demigods."

Just as quick as they had arrived, the fates left.

The Council was left in an eerie silence before Artemis broke it.

"This is outrageous father! I am the goddess of the hunt how can there be a god of the hunt?"

"It is rare but still possible that there be a two beings that share the same domain." Zeus replied softly. Percy's face lit up at the prospect of having a group of male hunters. Finally he could take in people who were mistreated by women and make them strong enough to fight back. He would prove to Artemis' group that girls were just as bad or even worse than boys were.

Before Artemis could even fight back, Zeus announced, "Now that your domains have been shared, Percy, would you care to choose your followers?"

Percy nodded his head before quickly picking Jason, Leo and Nico. He would get back at the Hunters for making the lives of innocent men so harsh. He was going to get back at Annabeth. Now that hethought about it, he didn't regret the decision that Annabeth had made. If not for her, he would have declined godhood and that would mean that he wouldn't get the chance to save the lives of other boys.

Together, the trio and Percy left in search of other members.

Dionysus stood up from his throne. His ears perked up the moment he heard that Percy was the god of demigods.

"My lord, does this mean that I am relieved of my duties as Camp Head at that wretched place?"

Zeus sighed. "No, Dionysus. Percy is the god of demigods but that does not make him Camp Director. You will still be serving your time there."

Dionysus sighed and slumped back to his throne.

* * *

Percy arrived at Camp Half Blood. His 3 'disciples' soon followed. They were going to recruit some boys into their hunt. Percy walked into the big house to see the whole camp seated there. Chiron wore a huge grin on his face.

"Let us welcome Perseus Jackson, God of demigods!" Chiron shouted and the whole camp erupted in cheers. Despite all that happened, Percy couldn't help but grin. His beloved camp was now his to take care of and he was happy that he was just as loved in Camp as he loved the members of it.

"All boys in Camp, please meet me in the amphitheatre after this." Percy announced quickly before flashing off with his immortal friends. The camp was full of confusion as Chiron gave the boys the signal to leave.

(Amphitheatre..)

"First of all, I would like to announce that I am starting a group of all-boy warriors very similar to Artemis' hunters. I was given the domain, god of the hunt and hence I was also given the privilege to have my own group of hunters. If you are interested in joining then please stay behind. If not then you may leave." Percy quickly finished.

About three quarters of the boys left. Among those who remained, Percy could recognise the faces. Travis, Connor, Will and a bunch of other kids from Hermes, Apollo and Ares' cabins were there.

"What are friends for, Perce? You may be a god now but you're still our friend and we'll stand by you no matter what you do. You can count us in!" Travis said. The other boys nodded their heads in agreement. Percy was touched by how much these boys would do. He knew that they had nothing against women but they still volunteered to join the Hunt with him.

"Let's get this party going! So what are we gonna do first Percy?" Leo asked.

"We're gonna go save some boys," Percy answered with a grin.

* * *

_6 months later…_

"Damien, you break in from the left and I'll take the right. Nico, you go scout the back. Percy will take care of the kid." Leo shouted as he took off to the right side of the house.

Percy was planning on saving the kid in the house. He knew about child torture in this cruel world that he lived in.

The small boy was barely 8 years old. He had a deep scar running down the length of his face. His skin was tanned from working out under the sun. He had the same latino look as Leo. His coffee brown eyes held pain and suffering.

"You pathetic excuse for a boy. It was all because of you that he left. I should have thrown you in the streets when you were born!" A middle-aged woman screamed as she lifted her hand to smack the boy. He cowered in fear.

Percy couldn't bear to watch it. He dashed silently towards the heartless mother and twisted the neck of the woman. She fell dead to the ground, without a word. The boy still had his eyes closed, anticipating the attack. Percy's heart broke at the sight of the boy. He despised the ways of women. He didn't see how they could care so less for others.

The boy slowly lifted his eyelids to see the dead body of his mother. He gasped in shock before running towards the limp and lifeless woman. "Mommy!" He screamed before weeping at her side.

Leo and Damien rushed to the living room after investigating all the other rooms. The boy didn't notice anything or anyone around him. Percy gave them the signal to retreat. They acknowledged him and quietly crept back.

"Hey there…" Percy whispered softly at the boy. The kid flinched before backing off.

"No I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you. I took care of your mother. She went to a better place. She can see your father again. She left me to take care of you." Percy answered quickly.

The boy wiped away his tears before staring at Percy suspiciously. "You killed her didn't you. You don't have to hide it from me."

Percy was surprised. It was weird to see an 8 year old kid who was so frank about death. But that was how most kids in his scenario would be like. They had to grow up fast or they'd be left out. He was however completely astounded at the fact that the kid still had feelings for that cold hearted lady.

"She was my mother. But she never did like me. All I ever wanted was for her to notice me but she tortured me day and night. You see this scar here," The boy pointed to his scar. "I got it when I was 5. No matter what she did to me, I still loved her because she was the one who brought me in when I was born."

Percy was touched at this kid's actions. He still held his mother in high esteem after all she did to him. "I like you. We could use a kid like you. You wanna join us boy? Tell me your name." Percy said in a calm tone.

The boy's face broke into a huge grin. "Diego. That's my name. I don't have anywhere else to go so…" He muttered shyly. Percy was quite taken aback by Diego. He was definitely unique. Most kids wouldn't be so optimistic about their mothers dying and this kid had just witnessed his mother being murdered, even though it wasn't bloody. He had feelings for his mother but shook it away seeing that justice was done. He was mature well beyond his age.

Leo and Damien came out of the room they were hiding in. Percy signalled for them to come down.

"Hey amigos!" Leo shouted in a heavily accented Spanish voice. Diego's face lit up and they both started conversing rapidly in spanish. Diego was more than convinced in his decision to join Percy's gang after he met Leo. They both had bonded quite a bit just after a few minutes of chit chat.

Diego climbed onto Leo's back and started shouting for a piggyback ride. Damien laughed at the sudden change from a mature kid to a childish one. Diego grinned sheepishly and tugged at Leo's neck. The lieutenant of the hunt made gagging noises as if he was being strangled. The whole group erupted in fits of laughter. Percy went over and ruffled Diego's hair before the gang exited the house.

The rest of the hunters greeted the gang as they came out. Percy's Hunters had gained a lot of members since they first started. The main goal of the Hunt was to help save innocent young boys from the clutches of women and empower them to fight back.

Training at the Hunt was not easy. In fact it was gruesome. Boys as young as 6 had to start doing 20 push ups and the oldest, 17 years old, would have to do 200. The guys had to run at least 5km everyday and had to hunt for their own food. Percy had naturally become good with things related to the hunt when he became God of the Hunt.

Jake and Ivan stepped forward to greet the new kid. Diego was surprised at how warm the Hunters were. He wasn't used to this kind of attention but he rather liked it. He noticed that most of the hunters were like him. They had scars or burns all around their body. Some were so severe, that they had dysfunctional arms and legs. Diego instantly knew that these people had been through roughly the same hardships that he had. He knew that there would be a strong kinship between the boys.

"Ok now come together guys, we've got a new member join us today!" Will announced gleefully. The guys huddled around Diego. "3….2….1…. LIFT HIM UP!" Jason shouted over the din as all the hunters grabbed Diego and launched him high up into the air before catching him and repeating it 3 times. Diego let loose a torrent of giggles as they raised him high again. Leo smiled cheekily before giving the men the signal to stop. He walked over to Diego and raised his legs over his shoulders so that Diego sat on his shoulders.

"Hey guys chill. He's my compañero. Let me take care of him for a while eh?" Leo smirked. A brown hammer hovered over Diego for a second before fading. The 8 year-old-kid was confused. The rest of the hunt tried to stifle their chuckles as Leo glared at them oblivious to what just happened.

"The irony Leo... Diego really is your brother. Hephaestus just claimed him!" Nico snickered.

Leo's eyes widened before he immediately brought Diego off his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Tears started flowing down his tanned cheeks. Diego blushed for a second before returning the embrace tightly. Percy smiled warmly at Leo. He had been the center of the hunt ever since he arrived with his warm attitude and charisma. But sadly, Leo had never really found a purpose in the hunt. He joined only because of Percy but now, he had a brother to take care of and that gave him reason to stay in the hunt.

Leo had found family after so many ages of running away from orphanages and homes. Diego was not related to him by blood but they were still half brothers and thats all that mattered to Leo.

"Ok guys," Percy clapped his hands to gather their attention. "Shows over. Let's leave the two 'brothers' to themselves. Rest of you gather here. Were gonna flash back to camp. Leo you guys can join us after you're done with the little get together."

Leo muttered a silent 'Thank you' to Percy as the rest of the hunters flashed off.

Diego looked curiously at his 'brother'. Leo couldn't help it. The boy was too cute.

He leaned forward and kissed Diego lightly on the forehead. Diego flinched involuntarily. He wasn't used to people showing him affection yet here he was receiving a kiss from a person he met 15 minutes ago.

"Ok, time to get down to business!" Leo muttered as he went on to explain everything about Greek mythology to Diego, with a hint of his infamous sarcasm added.

* * *

Percy arrived at their campsite somewhere in the middle of Yellowstone national park. They were filled with dismay when they spotted Artemis and her hunters arrive at the clearing just a second later. The two groups never got along quite well.

"Percy.." Artemis growled. She once held respect for the him, being the first man to be able to wound her severely in battle. But now she was filled with disgust that he was the male prospect of her domain.

"Yes milady?" Percy replied in a sickeningly sweet tone. The male hunters snickered at their leader's words. Travis and Connor had a dangerous glint in their eyes that told the males that they were planning a major prank. Will sighed before saying, " I'm sorry ladies but as you can see, we already have our tents and camp equipment pitched out here. You guys can set camp down in he clearing over there," He pointed to a clearing downstream.

The girls almost looked as is they were going to puke being so close to men. It was this prejudice that ticked Percy off. "Never mind, boy we can handle ourselves just fine." Phoebe replied with an edge in her voice that signified her dominance.

"Watch your mouth, girl. It would do well for you to respect us. We show no mercy especially to women." Nico taunted.

"ENOUGH!" Percy and Artemis screamed at the same time. Both groups of hunters went silent and stared at their leaders who were blushing furiously.

"Let's go girls. I found a spot farther away from here." Artemis said quietly as she walked off.

"Boys, we've got to hunt for some dinner. I found a herd of elk up ahead." Percy ordered. The two groups split up with an obvious frown on their faces. They were hoping for a fight but their leaders had opted out.

* * *

Artemis' hunters went off in search for a place to set up camp. As they searched, Phoebe walked up to her Lady.

"Milady, why is it that you are so nice to Percy's male hunters whereas you are horrible to other males? I don't think they deserve our respect at all. Percy was being a typical male setting up his own group of hunt to copy us. I find that annoying."

Artemis was somewhat surprised at the rage that was building up inside of her.

"Phoebe, you will not speak to a god in such a way. I was too embarrassed to admit it at first but Percy is god of the hunt, souls and demigods. He is my male counterpart and was given permission from Zeus to start his own band of male hunters. As annoying as it may be, we have to respect them. They are special boys, unlike the ones that we normally see. There is a reason why they were picked into Percy's hunt and believe me when I tell you not to challenge them. I know you girls are strong but Percy and his hunters are on a completely different league. He is the strongest god I know so far." Artemis grumbled.

Phoebe was shocked. This was the first time that Artemis had revealed any information about Percy. With his raw strength, he was able to beat the Primordial Gaea, but now that he had become a god, his powers were stronger than ever and she knew that Artemis was right when she said not to challenge them. But she couldn't suppress that feeling of being belittled when Artemis had shown so little trust in her girls. She was determined to someday prove to Artemis that both hunters were equal in strength or that the girls were stronger.

* * *

Percy and his hunt went looking for the herd of elks to eat for dinner. As they crossed the forest, Nico walked up to Percy.

"Hey bro! Can I ask you you a question?" Nico asked nervously. Percy looked at him curiously before nodding his head to continue.

"Um... About Artemis' hunters back there, why were you acting so nice to them? You always taught us how wrong women were yet you treat their hunters with respect that girls don't deserve. You know how they stole Bianca from us. How could you still treat them so nicely?"

Percy glared at Nico.. before exploding.

"Nico don't you dare bring Bianca back into the picture. They did not kill her and it's not their fault. She chose to join them of her own free will and her decisions were hers to make. She knew that she would have to care of herself there and she... Made a mistake. And you should know that I can't act disrespectful to the hunters. Artemis is my female counterpart and I have to give her hunters the benefit of doubt. There is a reason why they were picked to join her and we can safely assume that they are different from other women. We should give them a chance to prove themselves before hating them. Remember Nico, I never taught you that violence is the first option. Give all people a chance, even if they are women. I only teach you the wrongdoings of women as a warning but not to run away from them. That's also why I don't have any stupid laws preventing you from love." The God of the Hunt said, softening his tone towards the end.

Nico was surprised by the outburst and sudden change of mood but he nodded silently and continued walking. He trusted Percy's judgement of the hunters but he still had to be wary. They were no special or good people if they couldn't look after one of their own hunters. He was more than convinced about his perception of the hunters but he knew better than to go against Percy's judgement. Someday he would convince Percy about Artemis' hunters.

As Nico was lost in his thoughts, Hermes appeared in front of the group.

"Percy, Zeus would like to meet you and Artemis. I have informed the latter of the meeting already. She is on her way. Please take care of any urgent business and meet Zeus. It is apparently quite a serious matter." Hermes finished before flashing off.

Percy had nervous waves rolling off him. What could be the problem? If Artemis and him were both called then it would be something quite serious.

"Ok guys, I'll call Apollo to pick you up and send you to Camp but I expect you guys to behave. Don't burn down my cabin like last time." He said firmly.

The hunters gulped remembering what Percy had done to them as punishment. It was definitely not something they could talk about.

Jason nodded towards Percy as Apollo arrived and Percy flashed off.

**A/N: Ok so I don't know why I do this at every A/N but I have to apologise for the late update. School started up and I've been bombarded with work. I still write and try to upload in my free time but I have hockey and other things to attend to as well and I care about my life so writing comes in as second priority. As an apology, I've written a 6k chapter but I haven't proofread it and edited it so it may be a bit cheesy here and there and there may be many grammar mistakes but bear with me for a while. Thank you for your support and understanding guys! Pls remember to review! **


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Guys I am so sorry about this but I will not be able to update my story for a while because my parents gave me this surprise vacation to get my mind off of things. Its going to be pretty long but don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story. I will update when I return so please bear with me! I love you guys. Thats all I have to say. Bye!

**:)**


	7. Hiatus

A/N: Sorry guys but this story that I'm writing will be on hiatus until further notice. Blame it all on the stupid way things have turned out for me and due to undesirable factors (that I shall not mention), I will be leaving fanfiction for quite a while. Thank you guys for all your support till now!

Till next time. Good bye!


End file.
